Abracadabra
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Un rumor merodea en la escuela acerca de un edificio abandonado y un mago que vive allí, que puede hacer cosas increíbles. Kido Tsubomi, una joven que lucha para alimentar a su hermana y a ella misma todos los días va a vivir la experiencia de su vida al conocer a un misterioso mago. Esta es la historia de una niña que quería ser adulta y un adulto que quería ser un niño.
1. 1

_¡Hola-hola~! ¡He vuelto! ¡Y con un fic! Un fic que es, en realidad, un adaptación de un hermoso manhwa llamado Annarasumanara :3_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagerou Project** no me pertenece y la historia original le pertenece_ **_Ha Il-Kwon._**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

El día lluvioso cubría en su totalidad los edificios grises de la ciudad, dificultándole la ida al trabajo. Caminaba rápido porque no tenía paraguas, se le había roto hace rato y tenía otras prioridades antes que comprar otro, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de aflojar el paso, aun estando ya cansada. Pero lo hizo de pronto, cuando el frío la embargó al resultar completamente empapada por un auto que pasó a mucha velocidad. Ya no tenía sentido seguir corriendo.

" _Pero en la vida todo es un sacrificio_ ", fue lo que pensó resignada a su miseria.

Cuando llegó vio al gerente, que nunca salía de su despacho a menos que sea totalmente necesario, supo que estaba en problemas.

―Lo siento, ya no podemos mantenerte el puesto ―le dijo cuando aun no había entrado. Ella sólo asintió y el perezoso tipo estiró su mano a alcanzarle su paga del mes. Luego, sin perder más tiempo, entró al local.

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, lo habría roto, pero era el dinero que necesitaba. Con ojos opacos y desesperanzados se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso pesado, sin importarle la lluvia.

No lloró, porque no se le permitía llorar. No teniendo la vida que tenía.

Sin darse cuenta caminó para el lado contrario del que debería haber ido y se encontró con un escenario totalmente desconocido. Con el viento soplándole en la cara y el frío calándole los huesos se supo perdida y comenzó a buscar un lugar para refugiarse en lo que vio una pequeña puerta, nada llamativa, al fondo de un callejón. Sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó hacia ella. Adentro el lugar parecía abandonado, estaba sucio, tenía olor a humedad y estaba lleno de telarañas, pero era mejor que nada.

Con un suspiro cansado cerró esa vieja puerta y se apoyó en ella; la mugre casi rebalsaba la habitación, pero por lo menos no había goteras, no a la vista, por lo menos.

Oyó un ruido, pero no se alarmó, pensando que de seguro era algún animalejo que andaba por ahí.

―Bienvenida, señorita.

Del susto casi se golpea la cabeza contra la puerta, miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Se creyó loca.

―¿Se encuentra bien? La lluvia no ha parado desde la mañana ―volvió a escuchar.

En un parpadeo se encontró con un joven, aparentemente de su misma edad, sentado frente a ella mientras sonreía. Kido se pegó a la puerta.

―¿Quién… eres tú?

El desconocido sonrió ampliamente.

―Un mago ―contestó con simpleza.

Frunció el ceño, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero vio que no era peligroso, no por el momento.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

―No ―contestó por inercia―. La magia no existe. Los magos menos ―afirmó con dureza y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, pues no podía darse el lujo de andar holgazaneando.

" _Sólo aquellos que viven bien pueden hacerlo"_ , pensó abriendo la puerta.

―Me voy ―anunció.

―¿Eh? Está bien, pero no te olvides de tu paraguas ―respondió señalando al lado del quicio.

Kido miró hacia donde apuntaba y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Lo observó incrédula, porque cuando llegó _no había ningún paraguas._

―No es mío ―dijo.

―Tampoco mío ―repuso el desconocido―. Llévatelo, de todos modos lo necesitas más que yo. Cuando vuelvas dime si crees en la magia.

―No volveré.

―Sí lo harás.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

―Loco ―terminó diciendo antes de irse con un portazo. Se llevó el paraguas porque lo necesitaba.

―¡No soy un loco, soy un mago! ―lo escuchó protestar desde dentro, pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

 _Bueno, este es el primer capítulo... de muchos :3_

 _Aprovecho para decir que la publicación será semanal ;3 Así que... ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	2. 2

_¡Hola~! Como prometí, ¡acá estoy! Me siento taan responsable x3_

 _Bueno, hay algunas cosas que me olvidé de aclarar en el capítulo pasado._

 _-La hermana biológica de Kido está viva (ya que este es un universo alterno, recuerden), y por cuestiones coherencia en la historia, es menor._

 _-Los únicos personajes de KP que van a aparecer recurrentemente serán Kido y Kano, por que la historia en sí se centra en ellos, y los demás (Seto, Ayano, etc) aparecerán en papeles secundarios. Sin embargo, algunos personajes (generalmente enemigos) que los tomé directamente del original, con sus nombres y todo, y esto es porque no encontré un "equivalente" para ellos... y Kuroha no cuenta :v_

 _Sin más, los dejo leer._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Ni la seria donde están los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece. Yo sólo la adapto._

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Cuando los truenos iluminaban las oscuras calles de aquella fría ciudad Kido llegó a su casa, que no era más que un pequeño departamento en la segunda planta de un edificio casi en ruinas. Entró y dejó el paraguas a un lado luego de quitarse el calzado.

―Llegué ―anunció y casi al instante unos delgados brazos la rodearon, brindándole el calor que le hacía falta.

―¡Bienvenida, Tsubomi! ―la recibió eufóricamente su pequeña hermana―. ¡Oh, no! ¡Estás completamente mojada!

―¿Eh? Sí… Me iré a bañar y luego te cocinaré, ¿te parece? De camino a casa compré arroz. ¿Quieres, Nat-chan? ―preguntó acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. La pequeña asintió con ganas. Se deshizo del abrazo y se dispuso a entrar a la ducha.

Al cabo de casi una hora Kido salió del baño, entre las idas y venidas con el agua (que o salía muy fría o te quemaba hasta el alma) y lo que tuvo que estrujar al champú para que saliera y así no desperdiciar nada, se dispuso a cocinar con Natsume esperándola pacientemente.

―¡Hermana, hermana! ¿Sabes? Hoy volví a sacarme la nota más alta en Matemáticas ―comentó la menor con alegría.

―¡Bien hecho! Sigue estudiando y serás alguien grande en el futuro ―respondió Kido con orgullo.

―¡Sí! De hecho, quiero ser tan grande como tú ―exclamó y la mayor rió ante la tierna ilusión de la niña.

―El arroz está listo ―anunció sentándose en la mesa.

―¡Que se aproveche! ―susurró Natsume comenzando a devorar su comida.

―Nat-chan, no comas tan rápido o te hará mal ―le regañó suavemente.

―¡Es que está muy rico! ¡La comida de Tsubomi es deliciosa! ―exclamó la niña con júbilo.

Kido sonrió enternecida, sintiendo que de pronto todos sus males desaparecen con sólo ver la sonrisa de su hermana. Desde que lo perdió todo hace años era lo único con lo que podía mantenerse en pie.

" _Todo es posible si al final del día Nat-chan me recibe con una sonrisa",_ pensó esperanzada. " _Pero la vida es cruel, y la realidad es peor"_ , y se amargó de nuevo.

―¡Gracias por la comida! ―la escuchó decir y ella imitó el gesto.

Cuando su hermana dormía tranquila y libre de preocupaciones, Kido se levantó del futón que compartían y sacó una pequeña cajita de debajo de un mueble y la abrió, dejando ver unos pocos billetes en su interior. La chica suspiró, ya casi no tenía reservas.

―Tendré que conseguir otro trabajo rápido, o terminaremos en la calle ―susurró con pesadumbre. Miró al frente, donde estaba el paraguas de aquel loco, y pensó que lo correcto sería devolverlo―. Iré mañana después de clase ―decidió mientras guardaba la cajita en su lugar original y se tapó hasta la nariz dispuesta a dormirse, pues no podía permitirse de llegar tarde a la escuela.

* * *

Como de costumbre llegó temprano a clase, por lo que dejó sus cosas y sacó algunos libros y cuadernos, los parciales se acercaban y no debía dejarse estar.

" _Debo tener las mejores notas si quiero entrar a una buena universidad y así poder convertirme en adulta"_ , pensó resolviendo los ejercicios de matemática. Esa era su meta, su "sueño", el convertirse en adulta lo más pronto posible y dejar atrás esa vida tan miserable que tenía. Oyó en algún momento que la puerta del salón se abría y entraban unas chicas. No les prestó atención, pues su prioridad era el estudio.

Al menos eso hizo hasta que escuchó lo que decían.

―¿Oyeron los rumores? ―preguntó una―. Dicen que en la parte vieja de la ciudad, en un edificio en ruinas, vive un mago. Uno real.

―¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

―No sé, pero también dicen que está loco, y que secuestra personas ―continuó.

―¡Ah! ¡Yo oí esa historia! También que a veces se pone muy violento.

―¡Qué miedo!

Kido las escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar se hacer los ejercicios, y recordó al "mago", alguien de su edad, que no parecía ser más que un pobre loco. Recordó esos creyentes ojos.

La campana sonó y el profesor entró, dándole fin a esa conversación.

Al salir de la escuela fue directo al edificio en ruinas, la puerta seguía cerrada y en mal estado.

Por un momento creyó verlo enfrente a la entrada, invitándola a que pasara dentro.

 _¿Oyeron los rumores?_

 _Dicen que en la parte vieja de la ciudad…_

 _Vive un mago._

 _Uno real…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y está loco._

Chasqueó la lengua y entró. Ella no creía en los rumores, porque no era un mago.

* * *

 _Bueno~, eso es todo, ¿les gustó?_

 _Nos vemos la semana que viene~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	3. 3

_Jelou~! (?) Como prometí: el tercer capítulo del fic ya está a su servicio :3 Me siento taaan responsable (?)_

 _ **Discliamer:**_ _Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **3**

* * *

El lugar seguía tan sucio y abandonado como la primera vez que entró, sin rastro de que alguien lo habitara. Se fijó mejor, sólo había estantes y algunos escritorios, pero dudaba que el lugar hubiera tenido algún uso en el pasado. A pesar de la mugre, los pisos y estantes parecían intactos. Se movió lentamente por el cuarto hasta casi llegar al medio, observando con atención hacia todos lados. Era imposible que el loco estuviera allí.

―Así que volviste ―lo escuchó decir y saltó del susto y por inercia giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta y, justo al lado, estaba él. _Pero no había nadie cuando entró._

Él, como la última vez que lo vio, estaba sonriendo. Con las manos escondidas en el los bolsillos y apoyado contra la pared. El _mago_ la miraba a los ojos.

―¡¿Cuándo llegaste ahí?! ―preguntó alterada. _No debió_ haber ido.

―Te estaba esperando. Sabía que volverías ―fue la explicación que dio, y se le acercó unos pasos. A Kido le saltaron las alarmas.

―Pero… ¿cómo? Cuando abrí la puerta no estabas ―repuso.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―le preguntó él, con el mismo tono de antes.

 _"Otra vez esa estúpida pregunta"_ , pensó.

―No ―respondió ella, de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

―¿Entonces por qué viniste?

―Por el paraguas ―contestó―. Ya no lo necesito y vine a devolvértelo, pero no, no creo en la magia. Gracias ―explicó e intentó dárselo, sin embargo él no aceptó.

El chico negó con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo.

―El paraguas es tuyo.

―Eso no puede ser, no lo compré, sólo me lo llevé ―contradijo.

―Porque lo necesitabas, ¿no? El paraguas apareció allí, a tu lado, porque era lo que más deseabas tener en aquel momento, ¿me equivoco? ―susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

 _"¿Cómo lo… supo?"_ , pensó alarmada, era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta cuando la vio empapada, pero eso no explicaba que él supiera que no tenía uno. Ni siquiera había modo de que hubiese previsto su llegada.

 _¿Podrías ser que…?_

 ** _No._**

―Ya te dije, es magia, porque soy un mago ―dijo de pronto, como contestando su duda interna.

―¡No! ¡Ya sienta cabeza! ¡La magia **no** existe! ¡No es…! ―calló de pronto, mirándolo aterrada.

 _"...a veces se pone muy violento..."_

Conteniendo la respiración retrocedió unos pasos, con miedo. El desconocido tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños con fuerza, como si de a un momento a otro le fuera a saltar encima a hacerle quién sabe qué, pero se relajó de pronto, suspirando, y volvió a sonreír.

―Pues eso fue, magia, sabía que volverías porque te hechicé. Te estuve esperando ―confesó repentinamente. Kido torció la boca ante eso, levemente sonrojada.

―Debo irme ―dijo de pronto, pasándolo de largo y abriendo la puerta―. Quédate con el paraguas, ya dejó de… ―no pudo terminar la oración cuando un ruidoso trueno la interrumpió―. Mejor no, te lo devolveré cuando mejore el tiempo, porque sí, no tengo uno ―volvió a decir, saliendo del lugar.

―Está bien, nos vemos~ ―lo escuchó despedirse detrás de la puerta.

Estaba saliendo del callejón cuando se encontró con una anciana que pasaba por esa solitaria calle.

―Cuídalo, es un buen chico, pero está muy solo ―le dijo suavemente y siguió caminando sin esperar una respuesta.

Kido se quedó en el mismo lugar, aun procesando la información recibida, iba a protestar, a preguntarle por qué dijo eso, pero se dio cuenta que la anciana ya no estaba.

 _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

Suspiró, recordando su objetivo principal: conseguir un trabajo. Por suerte, en el camino había visto un aviso de que se necesitaba ayudantes en una tienda de mascotas, la paga era buena, no tenía mucha carga horaria y le quedaba cerca.

 _"Pero a veces, sólo a veces, la suerte me sonríe",_ pensó con ilusión.

* * *

 _¡Y eso es todo!_

 _¿Saben? Es muy típico de mí terminar antes el epílogo que la historia en sí xD Pero tengo miedo de nunca terminar el fic de este modo (voy escribiendo una palabra cada dos semanas, más o menos XD)_

 _En fin, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. 4

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Yo sólo la adapto._

* * *

 **4**

* * *

―Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, señor ―agradeció Kido al haber sido aceptada en el negocio.

―Eso espero ―le sonrió el encargado―. Te buscaré a alguien para que te muestre el lugar… ¡Seto! ¿Podrías venir?

De detrás de unos estantes apareció un chico moreno bastante alto y sonriente

―¿Sí, señor?

―Ella es Kido, la nueva empleada, enséñale el lugar, por favor ―le pidió el gerente antes de marcharse a su despacho. Al menos era alguien amable.

―Soy Seto Kousuke, un gusto ―se presentó simpáticamente.

―Kido Tsubomi, encantada ―devolvió el gesto.

―Empecemos: por allá está la zona de alimentos, siempre ordenamos las bolsas alfabéticamente y por kilo para facilitar la búsqueda. Por ahí están los accesorios, sólo tienes que saber que del lado derecho están los accesorios para perros, del lado izquierdo para gatos y en el medio para los demás animales. Los medicamentos generalmente están en los consultorios, excepto los más básicos que están debajo del mostrador, luego te daré la lista y demás detalles ―explicó con precisa rapidez―. ¡Ahora pasemos a mi parte favorita: los animales! Deberías saber que hay algunos que casi ya forman parte de la tienda, porque nadie se los lleva, ¡hasta tienen nombres y todo! Por acá están los cachorros, le damos de comer dos veces por día y le cambiamos el agua a diario, igual con los gatitos. A los peces, aves y roedores sólo los alimentamos una vez al día y… creo que eso es todo. Parece mucho que recordar ahora, pero te acostumbrarás rápido ―finalizó con entusiasmo.

―Bien, ¿y qué hago? ―preguntó Kido procesando la información.

Seto sonrió.

―Por ahora tareas de limpieza, hasta que le agarres la mano al lugar ―dijo y la chica se encogió de hombros, pensando en que tenía lógica.

El resto del día se pasó más rápido de lo esperado, principalmente porque su compañero resultó ser muy agradable. Se notaba que amaba a los animales.

―Me voy. Nos veremos mañana ―se despidió aprontandose para irse.

―¡Por supuesto! ―le devolvió el saludo.

Cuando salió del trabajo el tiempo seguía como una mierda, no llovía, pero había una llovizna intermitente bastante molesta. Agradecía tener ese paraguas en aquel momento.

Como siempre, las calles de aquella aburrida ciudad estaban vacías.

Caminó deprisa, pues ya estaba oscuro y la poca iluminación callejera no ayudaba demasiado. En especial cuando notó que alguien estaba detrás suyo, muy cerca para su gusto. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse y apresurar el paso, pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente.

―Señorita, ¿no es muy peligroso anda por estos lares a esta hora? ―le preguntó amablemente un chico desconocido. No hubiera sido nada difícil para Kido empujarlo y correr, si no fuera porque no estaba solo, había otro, mucho más grande y alto que el otro, de mirada oscura.

―No… De todos modos no estoy tan lejos de…

―Insistimos, señorita ―se apresuró a decir el chico tomándola del brazo―. Podemos pasar un buen rato si quieres.

" _¡Ayuda!"_

―Pero yo todavía tengo cosas por hacer ―intentó excusarse, retrocediendo y a punto de echarse a correr, pero se dio cuenta que el más grande de los dos estaba detrás de ella, tomándola por los hombros. No tenía escapatoria.

" _¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!",_ rogó en su mente al borde de las lágrimas.

―Fuimos amables, señorita, pero no se preocupe, la pasaremos _bien_ de todos modos ―susurró con una sonrisa perversa y escuchó como el otro se reía.

Y ambos empezaron empujarla contra la pared, aunque ella se resistía todo lo que podía.

De repente, uno de los tipos, el más bajo, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ni siquiera pudo entender lo que había pasado cuando el otro tipo, igual de sorprendido, la azotó contra la pared.

―Quédate ahí quieta ―fue lo que le dijo.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento e inmediatamente cayó al suelo al haber perdido el equilibrio. No entendía qué estaba pasando ni tampoco quería, sólo deseaba que esa horrible pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible. Quería estar en su casa, donde nada podía herirla.

―¿Estás bien? ―escuchó de pronto y abrió los ojos sorprendida. El _mago_ estaba enfrente suyo, sonriéndole.

Miró a los costados, no había rastro de esos tipos, como si hubieran _desaparecido._

―¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó estupefacta, sin creer que él estuviera allí.

―Te escuché. Tú pedías ayuda ―contestó con soltura, como de costumbre. Pero a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban sinceras, Kido no podía creerle. Era simplemente imposible.

El mago, ajeno a todo, levantó el paraguas que se había caído en algún momento del jaleo y se lo puso encima de su cabeza, evitando que se siguiera mojando, aunque con él no era el mismo caso.

Kido lo miró, como buscándole una respuesta a su presencia, pero aun con lo que acababa de pasar él seguía sonriendo.

―Te acompañaré a tu casa ―decidió el mago ofreciéndole su mano para que se levante, lo cual Kido aceptó.

―No es necesario, el peligro ya pasó ―se excusó.

―Entonces vendrás a la mía, se te nota alterada, ¿no querrás que te vean así, no? ―preguntó astutamente. Le hubiera dicho que no y se habría marchado de no ser porque extrañamente _confiaba_ en él. Además tenía razón, no quería angustiar a su hermana.

Suspiró.

―Bien ―dijo al fin y el mago asintió. Aunque iban para el mismo lado había varios metros de distancia entre ambos.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chaaaaaaannn (?) C puzieron pikantez laz cozas (?) 7u7 Bueno, ya era hora de que hiciera algún tipo de magia xD Y, además, marca un punto crucial en donde esta historia comienza a distanciarse del original X3_

 _Por cierto, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, estuve estudiando todo el día u.u' y recién ahora me di un "respiro"._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. 5

_Hello! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _He aquí el capítulo 5 :3_

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** ** _Kagero Protect_** _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **5**

* * *

―Gracias por todo, de verdad ―susurró Kido y tomó un trago del café que el mago le había servido. Afuera la llovizna se había convertido lentamente en lluvia, por lo que decidió, más bien él le ordenó, que se iría en cuanto dejase de llover.

―No es nada ―contestó el chico sentándose a su lado con una taza también―, pero deberías tener más cuidado al andar.

―Lo haré, no te preocupes ―le respondió y recordó algo―. Por cierto… ¿cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? ¿Y con esos tipos? ¿Qué hay de ellos? ―preguntó atropelladamente, provocando la suave risa del otro.

―Tranquila, tranquila y… adivina: fue magia ―dijo tranquilamente y tomó un sorbo, pero volvió a hablar antes que ella―. Los desaparecí con mi magia, y supe que estabas ahí por lo mismo.

―Sigo sin creerte ―dijo la otra―, sigo sin creer en la magia, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tengo tiempo ni de pensar en mí misma, no tengo tiempo que perder ni malgastar. Tengo una vida miserable y lo único que quiero es convertirme en adulta y así acabar con esta miseria. No me puedo rendir por que hay alguien que me necesita y depende de mí. ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡¿Sabes por qué no creo en la magia?! ¡Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, vivo en el mundo real, donde no hay lugar para algo tan fantasioso como la magia! ―gritó y luego respiró profundo para calmarse―. Y te recomiendo que hagas algo productivo, morirás de otro modo y la realidad te aplastará ―"recomendó" duramente, luego lo miró. El _mago_ seguía sentado a su lado con la taza en mano, mirándola con atención. No había ni un rastro de furia o sorpresa en su rostro.

Él sonrió.

―¿Crees… en la magia?

―¡No! ¡Te dije que no creo en la estúpida magia! ―gritó de nuevo y vio como él levantaba una mano, pronunciando algo que no entendió, y de pronto la única luz que los iluminaba se apagó. Cuando se volvió a encender todas las lámparas lo hicieron, iluminando toda la habitación, los estantes que hasta entonces estaban vacíos y mugrientos aparecieron, limpios y abarrotados de libros y adornos; las mesas, una de ellas rota y las demás repleta de basura, vestían elegantes manteles y encima un florero, lleno de hermosas y frescas flores y hasta las paredes, antes grises, habían cambiado, viéndose ahora pintadas de amarillo.

Kido no podía reaccionar ante lo que veía, el cambio tan radical del lugar no había podido hacerse en tan pocos segundos. Con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho observaba casi maravillada la escena ante ella. Por un momento creyó que todo era posible.

―¿Te gusta... _esta_ magia? ―le preguntó el _mago_ , mirándola a los ojos, y ella sin todavía poder contestar.

 _No puede ser…_

 _Este chico… al que todos toman por loco…_

 _¿Podría ser en verdad un mago?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¡No!**_

―Ya paró de llover. Me voy ―anunció sin siquiera responder a su pregunta. Abrió la puerta con el paraguas listo―. Por cierto, soy Kido Tsubomi ―dijo antes de irse, sabiendo de antemano que volvería.

Cuando salió del callejón vio a la anciana del otro día detrás de una ventana, la mujer la seguía con la mirada y se podía distinguir aún a la distancia su preocupación.

A simple vista, la escena era espeluznante.

* * *

Kido, como siempre, estaba estudiando antes de clase, intentando no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y que, por suerte, su hermanita no notó, por lo tanto, nunca pasó.

Desgraciadamente no pudo estudiar por mucho más tiempo.

―Adivinen qué ―preguntó una chica a sus amigas―. ¡Le tomé una foto al mago! ―exclamó emocionada y las demás, zonzas como las moscas, chillaron sorprendidas.

―¡A ver~! ¡Qué guapo! ¿En serio ese es el mago? ―exclamó una.

―¡No puede ser! ¿Cuando te lo encontraste? ―preguntó la otra igual de emocionada.

―Ayer ―contestó simplemente―. Como tenía un mandado por hacer pasé por ahí y me fijé y, como pueden ver, me lo encontré. Dicen que es un mago real, así que le pediré que me enseñe ―se jactó la primera. Kido, que las miraba de reojo, quiso vomitar.

―¡Hana, cómo te envidio!

" _Además de estúpidas, crédulas. Y después se quejan de que las engañan"_ , pensó repugnada.

―¿Pero… y los rumores? ―le preguntó su amiga, la que al menos usa la cabeza para recordar.

―No creo que sean verdaderos, ya lo vieron, es un chico que debe tener nuestra edad ―contradijo Hana.

―¡Qué emocionante! ―exclamó la tercera, la que no tenía idea de nada, pero festejaba por las dudas, y ahí terminó la conversación, pues el timbre del inicio había tocado.

Kido, decidiendose a prestar atención a la clase, se quedó con la duda de si debería avisarle o no.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, debía agradecerle como correspondía por su ayuda.

* * *

 _Bien, hasta aquí en el día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana :3_

 _Atte:_

 **** ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	6. 6

_¡Buenas~! He aquí otro cap del fic :3_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagero Project** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **6**

* * *

Aún con el día nublado, amenazante de lluvia, Hana iba caminando orgullosamente por la calle, balanceada elegantemente sus caderas, con su pelo castaño suelto y bien peinado, el uniforme limpio y las pulseras en sus muñecas chocaban entre sí haciendo que todos los que pasaban la miraran. Por supuesto, tenía una razón de peso para estar tan arreglada: el mago. Detrás, su amiga más cercana la seguía a paso tranquilo.

Estaba pensando en qué decirle cuando lo vio en la acera mostrándole a unos niños uno que otro truco de magia. El mago, en efecto, parecía más joven de lo que decían los rumores, como un adolescente de su edad, pero nadie se explicaba _por qué_ lo llamaban loco. A la amiga de Hana, Miki, esto le preocupaba un poco, pero a la castaña no le importaba.

―¡Otro más, otro más! ―pedían los niños, llenos de sueños y esperanzas, con júbilo.

El mago sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

―Es todo por hoy, niños, mañana habrá más, pero ahora ya es tarde ―les dijo suavemente y los niños fruncieron el ceño en señal de disgusto―. ¡Oh! ¿Que tienen aquí? ―exclamó de repente y de cada oído de los niños sacó un caramelo. Les brillaron los ojos de emoción.

―¡Gracias, señor mago! ¡Vendremos mañana! ―gritaron yéndose.

―¡Claro! ―les respondió él sonriente y en seguida las miró, dando a entender que siempre supo su presencia―. Buenos días, señoritas, ¿buscan a alguien?

―¡Sí! ―exclamó Hana sin dudarlo―. Oímos que acá hay un mago real… ¿Eres tú?

El mago, viendo a través de su máscara, sonrió.

―Por supuesto ―respondió.

―¡Por favor, muéstranos! Mi amiga y yo vinimos para eso ―pidió.

El mago, que sonreía por compromiso, sabiendo que sólo estaban allí por interés, quería irse, pero sonrió de nuevo y se les acercó.

―¿Quieren ver y asombrarse? ―preguntó mirándolas fijamente.

―¡Claro! ―exclamó Hana, la única que hablaba.

Entonces, el mago sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y del otro un encendedor, extendió sus manos (la del pañuelo arriba y el encendedor abajo) y encendió la llama, al instante el pañuelo se quemó. Luego lo agitó un poco y cuando volvió a levantar la mano el pañuelo ya no estaba, en su lugar se dejó ver una hermosa rosa.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―preguntó ofreciéndosela a la sonrojada chica chica que estaba apurada por recibirla.

―Por supuesto que no, la magia no existe―dijo agarrándola―. Pero si eres tú quien me lo enseña… ¡Ay! ―chilló cuando se pinchó con una espina. El mago rió _divertido._

―Deberías atender ―dijo de pronto al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de Hana sonaba, ella lo miró sorprendida.

―Eh... S-Sí ―susurró torpemente y atendió―. ¿Hola? ―pausa―. Sí, ya salí ―pausa―. ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué ahora? ―otra pausa―. Argh, está bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos ―dijo antes de colgar y se dirigió al mago―. Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. ¡Prometo volver! ―se disculpó ansiosamente y luego miró a su amiga―. Vámonos, Miki ―le ordenó comenzando a caminar. Miki, que se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo, le echó una última mirada desconfiada al mago y se marchó detrás de su amiga.

Y justo cuando ellas se fueron Kido apareció caminando, el mago sonrió al verla, sabiendo que ella las había visto.

―Buenos días ―saludó _amablemente_ ella, un detalle que no se le pasó de largo al mago.

―¡Buenos días, Kido~! ―le devolvió el gesto efusivamente y la chica arrugó el ceño.

―¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme así? ―preguntó refiriéndose a la falta del honorífico en su nombre.

―Ayer me dijiste tu nombre, ¿no era para que te llamara? ―interrogó como un niño. Kido suspiró ahorrándose el reclamo pues sabía que con él la lógica no funcionaba.

" _De otro modo no sería como es"_ , pensó.

―Como sea, te traje esto ―cambió de tema y levantó una bolsa que había traído y él la tomó, mirándola con curiosidad.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Porqué me lo trajiste? ―le preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

―Un regalo de agradecimiento por lo de la otra noche. Es un pastel ―susurró desviando la mirada, por lo que no vio la cara de sorpresa absoluta que tenía él en ese momento, como si algo así nunca le hubiera pasado―. También es una disculpa por haberte gritado, a pesar de que sigo creyendo en lo que dije, no tenía derecho a imponerte mi pensamiento.

―Gracias… ―susurró él conmovido.

―¿Cómo? Perdón no te escuché.

―Que no es nada ―respondió más alto―. Haz magia conmigo ―pidió de pronto.

―¿Qué? Te he dicho que no creo en la magia ―retó ella, e iba a continuar, pero él no la dejó.

―Pero la magia no se trata sólo de desaparecer gente o transformar un pañuelo en una rosa… ―dijo él seriamente―. Hagamos magia juntos y vivirás la vida que tú quieras ―ofreció genuinamente.

―Pero no puedo simplemente hacer lo que quiera, el mundo no funciona así ―rebatió ella, sabiendo lo cruel que era la realidad con los sueños.

―No digo que hagas _sólo_ lo que quieras. A lo que me refiero es que debes hacer las cosas que más te gusten con las que menos te gustan. Porque eso es vivir ―finalizó mirándola fijamente y Kido no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

 _No entiendo... Si de mago no tiene nada…_

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué tiene que lo hace tan mágico?_

Kido por un momento creyó que él _sí_ era un mago real. Uno muy diferente a los otros.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?_

 _Bueno... a partir de acá las cosas se ponen interesantes... Y, si no me equivoco, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de fanservice, no mucho, pero algo ;3_

 _¡Hasta la próxima~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	7. 7

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Pues yo mal :'v ¿alguien que haya leído capítulo 44 del manga que quiera llorar conmigo? ¿Alguien haya visto la cara de cachorrito herido de Kano al decir que Kido estaba muerta? ¿Alguien? ¿No? ;-; Para colmo después escuché de casualidad Human de Christina Perri, ¿se imaginan lo que fue eso? No salí bien parada, lo admito. Lo curioso es que después de eso me fui a plasmar todos esos sentimientos tortuosos en otro fic, así de hija de puta soy 8D (?)_

 _Bueno, pasando de eso... ¡acá esté el séptimo capítulo del fic! ¡Que les guste~!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

 _P/D: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que durante todo el fic nunca se mencionó el nombre de Kano?_

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Aun con el tiempo tan horrible como en el primer día, Kido se las arreglaba con el paraguas del mago.

Había terminado aceptando su propuesta de aprender magia, por lo que cada dos o tres días después de clase y antes de ir al trabajo, iba a su "casa" (que era, en definitiva, el cuarto en donde se lo encontró por primera vez).

Por alguna razón que aún no entendía del todo, algo había cambiado en ella. Incluso hasta su hermanita se lo dijo un día y ella misma notaba, pero, sin embargo, le gustaba. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

 _"Siento como si… esas palabras fueron como un hechizo para mí",_ pensó distraída.

Fue un día, antes de su clase de magia, cuando se cruzó con la anciana.

―Cómo me alegra que Kano tenga alguien que le haga compañía ―comentó cuando pasó a su lado, llamando la atención de Kido.

―¿Kano…? ―preguntó curiosa, pero se dio cuenta de que la mujer ya no estaba. En serio, esa mujer no podía ser de este mundo.

―¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? ―preguntaron detrás suyo.

 _"Hablando del diablo…"_

―La mujer que… estaba aquí, pero ahora ya no está… ―susurró confundida.

―¡Oh! ¡La vieja Miyeo! ―exclamó _Kano_ ―. Debió ser ella, es la única en este lugar que me conoce. Y que me habla, de hecho… ―razonó él―. En fin entremos. Y por cierto, Kano es mi apellido, me llamo Shuuya ―dijo entrando.

―Eh… Está bien, Kano ―susurró al fin.

Las clases eran divertidas, Kano le enseñaba varios trucos todos los días en aquel cuarto ahora limpio y ordenado.

―Y, moviendo la mano de esta manera, la moneda desaparece ―explicó―. Ahora hazlo tú ―ordenó y Kido asintió. Moviendo las manos de la misma forma que la que su _maestro_ lo hizo― Bien, hazlo aparecer ―y lo hizo―. ¡Oh! ¡Qué alumna tan brillante! ―dramatizó.

―No soy brillante, sólo que es muy fácil ―contradijo―. Enséñame algo más difícil ―pidió y Kano la miró serio.

―Sabes… de repente no me estoy sintiendo bien… ―susurró pesadamente y se tapó la boca con la mano―. Tengo… ganas de vomitar…

Kido se alarmó.

―¡E-Ey! Tranquilo… Bu-Buscaré algo, sólo… sólo…

―¡No puedo más! ―y al instante "vomitó" un mazo de cartas completo, ante la crédula y asqueada mirada de Kido―. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

―Asqueroso ―respondió y Kano soltó una carcajada―. Me voy o se me hará tarde para el trabajo. Nos vemos ―se despidió.

―¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Te mostraré una última cosa! No será más de un minuto, ¡lo juro! ―pidió él juntando sus manos y Kido rodó los ojos.

―Está bien… ―terminó aceptando haciendo que el otro sonría. Entonces tomó un pañuelo y un encendedor y a continuación hizo exactamente lo mismo que a Hana, al quemar la tela "apareció" una rosa―. ¿Sólo eso? Ya lo he visto… ―susurró con algo de fastidio.

El mago sonrió aún más.

―Pero no he terminado ―dijo―. Por favor, cierra los ojos un momento ―pidió y ella con evidente desconfianza lo hizo. Sintió cómo la giraba un poco de su posición inicial y el otro apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros―. _Violà!_ ―lo escuchó decir y por inercia abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de sí misma reflejada en un espejo, todo igual, excepto por una cosa: la rosa que había hecho aparecer estaba en puesta delicadamente en su cabello. Sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban, y de hecho, pudo ver el sonrojo reflejado―. ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó él viéndola por encima del hombro derecho. El _mago_ estaba sonriendo ante su _magia_.

―Qué idiota ―habló su orgullo antes que ella misma―. Digo… me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde ―se despidió y esta vez sí se fue.

Al salir del callejón casi se choca con una chica castaña que venía en dirección contraria, que al verla, casi se tropieza.

―¡Lo siento, no te vi! ―se disculpó apresuradamente―. Eh… Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Yo… yo soy una amiga de Kano Shuuya y aprendo magia de él...―susurró un poco confundida, pues desde que lo conocía nunca vio a nadie pasar por esa calle, excepto la anciana Miyeo.

La desconocida sonrió alegremente.

―¡Oh! Así que ahora está enseñando magia ―comentó por lo bajo―. ¿Podemos intercambiar números? ―preguntó repentinamente.

―¿Perdón?

―Si Shuuya te está enseñando magia es porque confía en ti ―explicó―. Y parece que tiene razones para hacerlo ―finalizó y Kido no sabía qué pensar.

―Ah… ¿Pero por qué quieres mi número? ―preguntó y vio como la chica torció la boca fugazmente antes de sonreír de nuevo.

―Sólo por si acaso… Por si sucede algo en el futuro ―contestó.

 _"¿Futuro?"_

―Está bien ―susurró y le dictó su número de celular.

―Te enviaré un mensaje luego ―le avisó la castaña―. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo entrar. ¡Hasta luego! ―se despidió efusivamente. Kido simplemente se quedó ahí sin entender lo que había pasado. Por un momento sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerla por lo que casi desesperadamente buscó el apoyo de la fría pared.

―¡Ayano, has venido! ―escuchó la lejana voz de Kano saludar a la castaña.

―¿Cómo no vendría a verte? ¡Te extrañe un montón! ―gritó la otra.

Kido abrazó sus piernas y las apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo un terrible vacío ahí mismo, sin siquiera entender el por qué.

 _"¿Qué es esto?"_ , se preguntó amargamente. _"Se suponía que era un mago real…"_ , frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. _"¡Pero por supuesto! Él **no podía** ser un mago real. **¡No existen!** "_

Al fin y al cabo, todo debía tener su lógica, así es como funciona el mundo, sin lugar a las fantasías.

* * *

 _Bien, sé que prometí que habría fanservice (y lo hubo, ¿o no que Kano es un tierno cuando quiere?), pero revisando el capítulo me di cuenta que no sólo había eso sino que también hay algo de dramatismo (¿NTR? ¿Dónde? 7u7 Okno)._

 _Bueno... En este punto la historia se empieza a complicar... Más o menos..._

 ** _Pasaré a responder los reviews acá, ya que por alguna razón no pude hacerlo por MP:_**

 ** _Trekumy:_** _El fanservice nunca está demás 7u7. Igual, esto es poco a comparación de lo que se viene x3. Y tus suposiciones son ciertas, pero no es oscura o escabrosa como lo son otras historias. Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado. Besos~_

 ** _Guest:_** _Ya ves, es por eso que el manhwa original, me gustó tanto. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _Bien, eso es todo, bye, bye~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	8. 8 Parte uno

_¡Hola, hola~! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Alguien ya vio los nuevos diseños de mami Sidu? ¡Yo me he vuelto a enamorar de la líder… Otra vez! Era inevitable :v El de Kano me encantó, por supuesto, pero sigo prefiriendo el anterior, no sé, como que los colores se apegaban más a su carácter._

 _Sobre el capítulo: como me salió largo decidí dividirlo en dos, por lo que esta mitad no es verdaderamente importante, aunque sí, de alguna manera la acciones narrada acá repercutirán en el futuro._

 _ **Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen._

* * *

 **8**

* * *

(I)

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, Kido comía las sobras del arroz de la noche anterior, el cual terminó en tres bocados.

―¡El mago es taaaan genial! ¡Si hasta me regaló una rosa! ―escuchó como Hana hacía alarde de haberse creído especial y los demás, todos como monos viendo una banana, la escuchaban con suma atención― ¡Incluso supo que me llamaban antes de que mi teléfono sonara! ―exclamó eufóricamente recibiendo un "¡oh!" en respuesta―. Y no miento, Miki estaba conmigo cuando pasó, ¿no es así, Miki? ―afirmó y la nombrada sólo asintió en acuerdo.

―¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más hizo? ―preguntó un chico haciendo que Hana clasquease la lengua.

―Nada más, la de la llamada era mi madre que "preocupada por mí", así que me tuve que ir ―contestó con fastidio y volvió a sonreír―. Pero definitivamente volveré. ¡Él es taaaaan guapo~! ―anunció con las mejillas rojas.

―¡Kya~! ―exclamó una justo cuando el timbre sonó.

En seguida entró el profesor de turno con semblante serio, quizás demasiado.

―Como saben ―comenzó―, los exámenes finales se nos acercan. Supongo que son conscientes de su importancia y de las consecuencias de no tomarlos en serio ―habló en tono solemne―. De sus notas depende su promedio y de su promedio depende el ingreso a una buena universidad… Y ni hablar de sus vidas como adultos a partir de eso… ―comentó sombríamente―. Sin presiones ―finalizó jocosamente.

Kido escuchaba las filosas palabras de su profesor con suma atención, sabiendo de antemano lo que el estudio significaba y era por eso que esforzaba por tener buenas notas, llegando así a ser la segunda en toda la escuela, siempre detrás de Kisaragi Shintaro, un sombrío chico de último año con el que nunca habló.

Pero eso no era suficiente. _**Debía**_ estudiar más, por ella y su hermanita. Y por su miserable vida que podía mejorar a partir de eso.

A la salida, Kido recordó que debió darle un paquete a su hermana en la mañana, por lo que decidió ir directo a su casa. Estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando se cruzó con Hana, quién hablaba por teléfono, pero cuando la notó, colgó de inmediato. Traía su cara de pocos amigos habitual para cuando no estaba fingiendo.

―Te vi ―dijo cuando la tuvo al lado.

―¿Perdón? ―susurró sin entender, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

―No te hagas, te vi yendo a ver al mago, ¿qué pretendes? ―indagó frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo mismo que tú: perder el tiempo ―contestó sin dudarlo.

―No juegues conmigo ―amenazó.

―¿Por qué querría? ―respondió de igual modo y se alejó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca a Hana, pero no se quedó callada.

―¡Sé lo que pretendes! ¡No te hagas la inocente! ―le gritó a lo lejos y Kido se encogió de hombros.

―Como digas… ―susurró desinteresadamente.

" _Sabía que relacionarme con él me traería problemas de alguna manera. Fui estúpida."_

* * *

 _Well~ Hasta acá por hoy. Tengo pensado publicar la otra parte a mitad de semana, si me dan los tiempos, si no el sábado sin falta._

 _Por cierto, ¿alguien pidió fanservice? ¡No busque más! ¡En el siguiente capítulo: el clímax de la historia! (O casi 7u7)._

 ** _Bueno, paso a responder los reviews:_**

 _AI tsukiyomi:_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Y si te gustó esto espera a ver el otro capítulo, fanservice y ternura. Un 2x1 ;3_

 _AAAA Mi-tsu-ki:_ _¡Me alegra de que te guste! Y ya no tenés que esperar más, el capítulo 8 está servido ;D_


	9. 8 Parte dos

_Well~ Como prometí, aquí estoy. Tal vez no tan temprano como hubiera querido pero bueno, es lo que hay._

 _Por cierto, y como ya había anticipado antes, hoy hay fanservice del bueno 7u7_

 _Yo sé que muchos de ustedes pondrán cara de "inpaktado"._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _8_**

* * *

(II)

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa notó que su hermanita estaba acompañada y la otra persona no era más que la dueña de los departamentos. Esa mujer, por más amable que fuera, sólo venía a visitarlas cuando tenía que cobrar la renta. Pero ni siquiera había cobrado la paga del mes.

―Oh, Tsubomi-san, te estaba esperando ―comenzó la anciana cuando la vio entrar, y tomó un sorbo del té que Natsume había hecho anteriormente―. Vine para comunicarte la nueva ordenanza, pero eso es mucho palabrerío barato así que te lo pondré en palabras simples: la renta ha aumentado un 15% ―determinó la señora.

Kido abrió los ojos muy grandes, esa no se la esperaba, en absoluto, y era una desgracia. Si a duras penas lograba juntar el monto de la renta anterior ahora debería buscar otro trabajo o parecido para pagarle a la señora. _¿Qué haría ahora?_ Tampoco podía meterse en otro trabajo, no cuando tenía los finales a la vuelta de la esquina.

Viera como se viera, con o sin criterio lógico, estaba acorralada.

" _¡Ni siquiera tengo la paga de este mes! ¿Cómo podía saber que el cobro se adelantaría?"_ , pensó al borde del colapso nervioso.

―Tranquila, niña ―habló la señora notando su pesadumbre―. Sólo vine a avisarte, pero pasaré la semana que viene, como siempre ―tranquilizó y Kido sólo pudo suspirar.

―Está bien, gracias por avisar ―contestó un poco más calmada.

―Eso era todo, me retiro ―anunció levantándose de donde estaba sentada y se encaminó a la puerta siendo acompañada por Natsume.

Luego de que la mujer se fuera la niña la miró preocupada.

―Hermana… ―susurró angustiosamente y Kido sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

―No te preocupes, Nat-chan, saldremos de esta, lo prometo ―dijo tratando de tranquilizarla―. Natsume, me iré por un momento, debo resolver un par de cosas, ¿podrías cocinar esta noche? ―pidió seriamente y la niña asintió―. Volveré en unas horas, pórtate bien ―susurró antes de irse.

Debía ir a conseguir otro trabajo lo más pronto posible, por lo que de ahora en más sólo podía estudiar por las noches. Tampoco, por amarga que fuera la idea, podría ir a ver Kano, ni aprender magia. Decidió entonces devolverle al fin el paraguas, después de todo era el _único lazo_ que compartían, además de que aunque seguía nublado no había llovido en días. En resumen, no tenía ningún sentido conservarlo.

Casi al atardecer llegó al callejón donde vivía el mago y, como siempre, estaba vacío. Sin perder el tiempo se adentró en él y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, y la abrió, encontrándoselo, como esperaba, solo.

―¡Bienvenida, Kido~! ―saludó alegre como de costumbre―. Llegaste un poco más tarde de lo usual, ¿ocurrió algo? ―preguntó cambiando su tono a uno preocupado.

―Sólo venía a devolverte el paraguas y a decirte que no vendré más, al menos no por un tiempo ―anunció directamente y sin mirarlo, pero sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien.

―¿Huh…? ¿Por… qué…? ―preguntó angustiado―. ¿Es… algo malo?

―No es nada―contestó sabiendo que mentía, pero no quería preocuparlo―. Te hablaré más tarde. Adiós ―susurró dejando el paraguas a un lado y abriendo la puerta, yéndose.

―¡E-Espera! ¿Cómo de tarde? ¿Vas a volver? ―lo escuchó gritar acongojado mas no respondió. No pensó que sería tan difícil despedirse.

Cuando salió del callejón se cruzó con la vieja Miyeo, quién por su actitud parecía estar al tanto de lo ocurrido.

―Hasta luego… ―susurró con voz queda.

―¡No te vayas! ―gritó desesperadamente la mujer―. No te vayas… Si te vas ahora Kano estará solo… ―rogó, pero no le hizo caso, ni siquiera cuando la anciana intentó alcanzarla.

" _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué es que no puedo ser normal? ¿Por qué tengo que tomar las responsabilidades que les conciernen a los adultos aún siendo tan joven?"_

" _ **¡¿Es que tengo prohibido ser feliz?!"**_

" _Recuerdo que pensé algo parecido cuando mi madre me abandonó y mi padre murió, debería estar acostumbrada a esto",_ pensó sin llorar. " _Quiero ser pronto una adulta"_

Justo a la mitad del trayecto divisó un relámpago seguido de un ruidoso trueno y, al instante, comenzó a llover, como no lo hacía hace días.

Y la lluvia, poco a poco, se intensificó.

―Definitivamente el mundo me odia… ―susurró cuando ya estaba completamente mojada. De pronto sintió que dejaba de llover sobre ella aunque sí alrededor, miró hacia arriba y vio un paraguas.

―Al menos yo no lo creo ―no necesitó voltearse para saber quién era.

―Eres la luz mala ―comentó por lo bajo―. ¿Por qué me seguiste? ―preguntó con miedo a una respuesta que ya sabía.

―Porque estaba preocupado por ti ―respondió suavemente―. Algo va mal… ¿no?

Kido se giró a verlo, no aguantando la tensión, y vio que el paraguas sólo la cubría a ella, Kano estaba bajo la lluvia sin más abrigo que su usual campera con capucha negra. Sintió lástima, no sólo por él, ella también era miserable.

―Lo siento, ni siquiera te avisé adecuadamente. Sin embargo, realmente no creo que pueda aprender magia ahora… ―se disculpó mirándolo fijamente―. Gracias por enseñarme.

El otro frunció el ceño, triste.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? ―preguntó afligido. Kido suspiró y miró en dirección de unos edificios maltrechos.

―Esa es mi casa ―dijo señalando la construcción―, vivo ahí con mi hermana pequeña. Apenas puedo obtener el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir, y ahora ni para eso me alcanzará. Si lo pienso mejor, necesitaré más dinero cuando entre en la universidad y allí tendré que estudiar aún más duro para obtener un buen trabajo en el futuro ―explicó―. En definitiva nunca tuve tiempo de aprender magia. Lo siento.

―Pero… dijiste que querías vivir tu vida como querías a través de la magia… ¿No es triste que renuncies a tu sueño? ―inquirió mirándola directo a los ojos. Kido _jamás_ lo había visto tan conmovido, ni siquiera cuando le entregó el pastel de agradecimiento. Tampoco creyó que ella, como persona, le importara tanto.

No pudo con esa mirada. No era tan fuerte.

―Por favor, vete… ―pidió infelizmente.

―Si renuncias a tu sueño será el fin de todo ―insistió.

―Kano, detente, tu discurso ya no tiene ningún sentido para mí. No funciona así en el mundo real ―contestó―. Lo siento, pero no puedo empatizar con lo que estás diciendo… ―Kano suspiró y la miró desilusionado―. ¿Sabes? Si quieres enseñarle magia a alguien hazlo, creo que una chica de mi clase quería aprender ―comentó al aire.

―No… No quiero.

―¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué estás tan encaprichado con enseñarme sólo a mí? ―preguntó elevando lentamente la voz―. Desde el principio fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí, y ahora, además… ¿soy tan lamentable...? ―finalizó al mismo tiempo que tronaba. De reojo pudo ver cómo el otro negaba.

―Es... porque me gustas ―confesó y la lluvia se intensificó.

Kido suspiró y con pena cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chaaaannn~ Con escena dramática y todo ;3_

 _¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¡A que esta no se la esperaban!_

 _Igual, no se ilusionen. Es más, yo sé que querrán colgar a Kido de un puente luego xD_

 _Sin más vericuetos… ¡Los_ _ **reviews**_ _!_

 _AAAA Mi-tsu-ki:_ _¡Me alegro! Mira, actualmente tengo escrito hasta el 18, pero calculo que serán veinte o más. Más el epílogo. Así que tendrás Abracadabra para rato :3 ¿En serio? O/O Me pongo roja ;w;_

 _Bueno, sin más, ¡nos vemos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	10. 9

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo la han pasado?_

 _Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior... Porque el fic está que se desmadra. Es acá cuando dejamos la paz y el desarrollo de los personajes para centrarnos más en la trama. Y... creo que van a odiar a Kido, sólo por ahora XDD_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Ni **Kagero Project** ni la obra original me pertenece._

* * *

 **9**

* * *

"― _Es… porque me gustas…"_

Kido no podía concentrarse en la clase de Historia por culpa de esas palabras.

" _Kano dijo que yo le gustaba…. Pero era diferente del_ "amor" _normal. Era más como un niño diciendo "te amo" a sus padres"_ , pensó mirando por la ventana, ya se había rendido a la idea de entender algo. " _Hay un lenguaje que sólo los niños pueden usar. Un lenguaje que olvidé hace mucho tiempo, pero Kano parece recordarlo aún."_

El timbre sonó indicando el cambio de hora, pero ella siguió pensando, porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

" _No es que no me guste Kano, pero yo simplemente no puedo seguirle el juego por mucho más."_

―Ya basta, no lograré nada desvariando con esto ―susurró para sí misma.

* * *

―¡Vieja Miyeo! ―exclamó Kano cuando entró el casa de la mujer―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―No grites, Kano ―susurró despacio la anciana―. Y sí, estoy bien, sólo que es la hora…

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Vayamos al hospital! ―volvió a gritar desesperado.

―He dicho que no grites, niño ―retó con firmeza, pero luego continuó conmovida―. Ambos sabíamos que esto llegaría algún día, es lo más natural ―le dijo―. Has sido un buen chico, _Shuuya_ … y te he querido como a un nieto ―susurró acariciándole con cariño la cabeza―. Pórtate bien... y sé... feliz… ―pidió entrecortadamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

―¡Vieja Miyeo, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ―gritó al borde de las lágrimas―. Vieja… Miyeo… ―volvió a decir más bajo, impotente.

Después de un rato en el que lo único que hizo fue lamentarse, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

―¿Sabes? Tu madre murió ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás y se marchó, no quería estar allí cuando llegaran los hijos de Miyeo, pues, viéndolos, no se sabía quién era más hipócrita.

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando se encontró con los niños del día anterior, esta vez, había una niña nueva que lo miraba desconfiada. Y no estaban solos, la tal Hana y su amiga también habían venido, y esta, cuando lo vio, fingió su mejor sonrisa a los niños.

―¡Oh! Señor mago, he… ―empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los pequeños a quien la castaña miró con odio.

―¡Mago, ¿puedes mostrarnos algo de tu magia?! ―preguntó uno de ellos―. ¡Traje a una amiga hoy!

―¿Eres estúpido, Hibiya? La magia real no existe ―interrumpió la niña.

―¡No! Esta sí es verdadera, ¡ya lo verás, Hiyori!

Kano suspiró cansado.

―Lo siento, niños, pero hoy no me siento bien. Vengan otro día, ¿quieren? ―les ofreció amablemente, pero los chillidos disgustados de ellos no se hicieron esperar.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué? No vine hasta acá a perder mi tiempo ―la escuchó decir a la niña.

―¡Sólo uno! ¡Sólo uno! ¡Por favor~!

" _Por favor, por favor, por favor"_ , resonaba en su mente, esos niños querían ver su fantasía cumplida, y él no era quién para negárselo.

―Está bien ―aceptó al fin―. Pero sólo uno, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Sí~!

De uno de los bolsillos de su campera sacó su mazo de cartas y lo extendió de tal manera en que los niños podían ver todos lo números.

―Bien, ¿ven todas estas cartas diferentes? ―preguntó y ellos asintieron. Acomodó la baraja de nuevo―. Si lanzo magia en estas en cartas… Todas son blancas ―mostró después de sacudirlas un poco―. Pero ahora, si vuelvo a lanzarles magia de nuevo… Vuelven a la normalidad ―y las mostró de nuevo, tal y como estaban antes.

―¡Whoa! ¡Asombroso! ―exclamó la antes escéptica niña.

―¡Te lo dije! Es genial, ¿cierto? ―le dijo el niño y luego lo miró―. Uno más, ¡por favor! ―rogó.

―No. Váyanse a casa por hoy. Les mostraré cosas aun mejores la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? ―les dijo el mago con mejor humor.

―¡Bien!

Hana, que había estado al margen, miró las cartas, y con curiosidad las tomó, examinándolas. Su amiga, siempre a su lado, se le acercó preocupada.

―¡No las toques! ―advirtió empujándola suavemente, pero fue lo suficientemente imprevisto para que Hana se asustara, tirando todas las cartas al suelo y mostrando tanto las cartas verdadera como las falsas, que eran blancas, llamando así la atención de Kano y los niños a quienes se les borró la sonrisa.

―¿Qu-Qué? ¡¿Están combinadas con cartas blancas?! ―exclamó el niño desilusionado.

―¿Qué demonios es esto? ―berreó la niña enojada―. Vámonos, Hibiya, ¡en este mundo no hay cosas como la magia real! ―gritó yéndose e internamente herida. A su amigo no le quedó otra que seguirle.

Hana los miró, importándole poco los sentimientos de ellos, pero sí se preocupó por el mago.

―Eh… Yo realmente lo siento… ―se disculpó hipócritamente―. No era mi intención… Sólo fue un error ―e iba a seguir con su cadena de falsedades pero Kano la interrumpió.

―¿Un… error? ―preguntó con voz tan fría e hiriente como el hielo seco.

―¡S-Sí! ―casi gritó alejándose con miedo de su actitud, porque la sonrisa amable y el comportamiento dulce que había visto desde un principio se había esfumado por completo.

―¡¿Eres estúpida?! ―le gritó empujándola contra una pared, totalmente fuera de sí.

" _Aparentemente…_

 _hay un mago que vive en la parte vieja de la ciudad,_

 _en un edificio en ruinas…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _¡Oh! Ya he escuchado acerca de eso._

 _Un loco."_

―¿Ho-Hola, Kido…? ¿Podrías venir aquí? Por favor… ―rogó cuando atendieron en la otra línea.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Extrañarán a la vieja Miyeo? Yo sí, me gustaba mucho XD ¿Y saben? En el original se llamaba Minyeo ("Miyeo" nació de haber leído mal el nombre XD), y era una cotorra XD_

 _Sí, una cotorra (bien forra además) que también murió._

 _Por cierto, le anticipo que el fic ya se está hundiendo como el Titanic :v No esperen mucho más que dramatismo de alta calidad (?) Okno. XD_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: ¡No esperes más, el capítulo ya está aquí! Me alegro de que te guste :3_


	11. 10

_¡Buenas tardes~! ¡He aquí el capítulo 10!_

 _Bueno, no me queda mucho más que avisar que a partir de acá empezamos a hundirnos... de lo lindo :v_

 _ **Disclaimer:** no los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen._

* * *

 **10**

* * *

Cuando recibió la llamada de Kano se sorprendió de sobremanera y luego, con su pedido desesperado, le dijo a su hermana que tenía un asunto urgente que resolver y salió casi disparada de su casa.

Para cuando estaba llegando al lugar, vio una ambulancia y dos o tres patrulleros, junto con un montón de gente, todo el frente de una casa paralela al callejón. Si mal no recordaba, cierta vez vio a la espeluznante anciana entrar allí. Se preocupó aún más.

Procurando pasar desapercibida (algo que no le era realmente un problema), atravesó el gentío y entró. El callejón estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, tanto que se le puso la piel de gallina mientras caminaba. Al llegar abrió la puerta suavemente y al instante divisó a Kano, que con la tenue luz del velador, parecía un niño pequeño encogido sobre el escritorio donde enseñaba magia.

Se acercó sumamente preocupada, pero, por desgracia, ya se hacía una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

―Kano… ¿qué pasó? Hay mucha gente afuera y… ―frenó a la mitad, viendo cómo se removía levemente, frotando con fuerza su brazo contra su cara. Había estado llorando.

―Miyeo… La vieja Miyeo… ―susurró lastimeramente―. Dijo que en algún momento tendría que pasar; que ya era su hora ―explicó sin mirarla.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien? ―preguntó sin entender. En ese momento Kano levantó la vista, dejando ver sus lastimeros ojos llorosos.

―No… ―volvió a susurrar y Kido le creyó.

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

―Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora ―dijo en tono frío, mas no hiriente―. Supongo que vivió una buena vida, o no sé ―comentó. Kano la miraba en silencio, algo muy impropio de él―. ¿Tienes alguna foto de la anciana Miyeo? ―preguntó repentinamente.

―Eh… Sí, creo ―respondió con voz queda mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio―. Toma, ¿pero para qué la necesitas? ―preguntó alcanzándosela.

―Ya lo verás ―contestó paseándose por los estantes hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un portaretrato, donde colocó la foto. Luego movió la mesita de luz que estaba al otro lado de la habitación a un lugar más abierto, corrió el velador y lo prendió. Por último, colocó en el centro la fotografía―. Listo ―dijo―, no podemos hacer nada por Miyeo ahora que está muerta, salvo recordarla y para eso está el altar ―explicó mirándolo. Kano, que sólo se había limitado a mirar lo que ella hacía, sonrió realmente agradecido.

―Gracias… ―susurró.

―No es nada ―contestó mirando su reloj, ya era bastante tarde.

" _Pero no quiero irme… Siento que lo estaría abandonando. Como a un niño perdido que encontré en la calle…"_ , pensó con tristeza.

―Me voy… ―avisó―. La anciana Miyeo está en un mejor lugar ahora. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es seguir adelante, créeme ―recomendó―. Porque para nosotros, los vivos, la vida sigue y no hay tiempo que perder ―agregó acercándose a la puerta, donde se giró a ver por última vez al mago, quien estaba parado frente al altar, rezando―. Adiós… y descansa, ¿sí? ―se despidió. El otro volteó la cabeza a mirarla y sonrió a la vez que asentía.

―Tú igual ―contestó.

En su camino de vuelta pasó por el mismo lugar en donde vio por última vez con vida a la extraña mujer y recordó sus palabras.

" _¡No te vayas!_

 _Si te vas ahora Kano estará solo…"_

Aquellas palabras eran como una premonición.

Al llegar a su casa, Kido, nada más cerrar la puerta, se apoyó contra esta, suspirando.

" _La muerte de Miyeo fue tan sorpresiva… Creo que debí hacerle caso aquella vez y quedarme. Al menos habría tenido un hombro para llorar."_

―¿Hermana…? ―la voz adormecida de su hermana le llamó la atención―. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

" _¿Pero qué digo? Kano no lloraría frente a nadie. Incluso trató de fingir que no había estado llorando cuando llegué."_

―Por nada, sólo un asunto del trabajo. Pero ya está resuelto ―mintió forzando una sonrisa―. Vuelve a dormir, que pronto iré.

" _Definitivamente es como un niño que necesita contención y una mano que lo guíe."_

―Está bien.

" _Kano es como un niño… atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto."_

* * *

Kido no había ni entrado al salón cuando vio un tumulto de gente agrupada en el medio. Algo realmente extraño, dada la ocasión.

―¡Es cierto! ―escuchó desde dentro. Era la inconfundible voz de Hana, siempre chillona y exagerada―. ¡Me disculpé con él por tirar sus cartas, pero se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de estrangularme! ―hizo una pausa dramática―. ¡Dio mucho miedo!

―¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Acaso está loco?! ―exclamó un chico indignado.

―¡Es espantoso! ¡Realmente es espantoso! ―se pausó tomando aire―. Y ustedes saben lo que él me gustaba... ¡Es imperdonable!

―¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―le preguntaron.

―Estaba pensado en eso... ―respondió pensativa―. Creo que podría denunciarlo con la policía. ¿Que no está ese edificio abandonado?

―Pero… Hana, ¿estás segura que esto es así? ¿No estarás exagerando las cosas? ―le preguntó uno.

―¡No es cierto! ¡Miki estaba conmigo cuando pasó, ¿no es así, Miki?! ―inquirió escandalizada.

―Así es. Lo que dice es cierto ―concordó ella, y los gritos sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír para salir espantada del lugar.

" _Esto no puede ser cierto"_ , fue lo último que pensó antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? La verdad que, personalmente, a mí sí me gustó, en especial la primera parte._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: ¿Querías más? ¡Aquí está! Me alegra que te guste._

 _AI tsukiyomi (x2):_ _¿Que Kano se las lleve a vivir con ellas? No sé si se podría, la verdad. Yo también me emocioné mucho con la confesión la primera vez, fue tan hermosa~. Seee, Hana es un perra que sólo piensa en sí misma, de hecho (y hasta donde tengo entendido) su nombre completo en coreano significaba "sí misma", o sea, su nombre le hace honor a su personalidad. La verdad, no sabría decirte cuánto drama tendrá, pero bastante, tal vez lo suficiente como para sacarte una lagrimita o dos. En fin, nos vemos~._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	12. 11

_Tenía alta paja para publicar el caítulo, pero acá 'toy XD._

 _...Aún teniendo tarea..._

 _...Aún teniendo exámenes..._

 _...Aún debiendo terminar un proyecto del que no entiende un carajo en la puerta..._

 _ **¡Jeffy, la Grandiosa, siempre cumple!**_

 _Okno XD. Bueno, me calmo (?)_

 _De acá para delante se nos vienen los pasados dolorosos y las experiencias trágica... ¿Magia? ¡No me hagan reír! XD_

 _ **Advertencia:** Feeling is coming~_

 _Ya está. Hoy estoy en la pabada, mejor la termino :v_

 ** _Disclairmer:_** _Ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **11**

* * *

Sin importarle cerrar el paraguas antes, entró sin ninguna delicadeza a la habitación, sobresaltando al mago, quien estaba jugando con sus cartas.

―¡¿Es cierto? ¡¿Es cierto que quisiste estrangular a Hana?! ¡Responde! ―exigió a los gritos. El chico sólo la miró.

―Yo… sólo la empujé porque es una niña horrible ―se excusó cual niño pequeño―. Arruinó la fantasía de los niños… y también las mías…

Kido lo miró sin entender su lógica.

―Realmente no entiendo qué quieres decir… ¡pero no puedes quedarte acá! ―advirtió―. Sé que no vives en este lugar, porque eso es simplemente imposible. ¡Vete a tu casa y no vengas por aquí por un tiempo!

―¿Pero por qué? ―preguntó despacio al no entender.

―Hana podría denunciarte y si te atrapan aquí, en este lugar, podrían incluso acusarte de cosas que no hiciste ― explicó más con más calma, pero el otro sonrió.

―Tranquila… nadie puede atraparme, porque soy un mago real ―explicó convencido y a Kido le tembló el ojo, enfurecida.

―¡¿Realmente eres tan inútil?! ¡¿No te parece que estás un poco grandecito como para cuidarte solo?! ―le gritó exasperada.

―¿No me digas que tú también no crees en la magia? ¿En serio no crees…? ―preguntó lastimeramente―. ¿Tu también… vas a abandonarme? ¿Como Miyeo?

Kido abrió grande los ojos sintiendo una profunda lástima desde el fondo de su corazón.

" _Abandónalo",_ susurró una voz en su interior. " _Abandónalo, Kido. No pienses, sólo hazlo. Terminalo así y volvamos a casa"_ , seguían diciendo. " _¡Dije que lo abandones!"_

" _ **Lo estoy abandonado ahora"**_

De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Kano mirándola.

" _ **¿Vas a abandonarme?"**_

Pero no pudo con esa imagen.

Por alguna razón terminaron en un parque vacío, dado el día.

El mago se sentó en una hamaca y se balanceó un poco, como queriendo jugar en ella, pero sin hacerlo. Kido, que todavía estaba parada, no entendía por qué no podía dejarlo ahí e irse. Él, después de todo, era _innecesario_ para su vida.

" _¿Por qué no puedo abandonar a este tarado? Es molesto, no tiene futuro y es totalmente inservible para mí",_ pensó irritada.

" _No creo que sea una adulta todavía, pero necesitaré empezar a abandonar fríamente esos recuerdos del pasado… que me atormentarán en el futuro."_ continuó.

" _Para convertirme en una adulta deberé abandonar algunas cosas, tal como..."_

― _Adiós, Tsubomi, sé feliz._

" _Tal como tú me abandonaste aquella vez, madre."_

Kido, que ahora recordaba ese desastroso evento, se sentó en la otra hamaca, justo al lado del mago, compartiendo su desánimo.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Acá las cosas se empiezan a poner algo... "turbias" ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado!_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Xion-chan 14:_ _JAJAJAJA "Amargada con razón" xDDD Dios, esa frase me hizo el día, la noche, la semana y el año (?) Pero sí, Hana en mala, horrible y fea (?), yo laa odié desde el primer momento :v Igual Xion-chan, en el capítulo siguiente se explicará algo de por qué es así y se completará más adelante. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	13. 12

_OLA IA LLEGUÉ! (?)_

 _Sí, después de tanto tiempo... Volví de hiatus 7u7 ¡Pero es porque ahora estoy de vacaciones! :D_

 _ **Disclaimer: ** ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que se sentó a su lado, ya había pasado una hora, o tal vez dos, y seguían en absoluto silencio. Kido decidió hablar antes de que se largara a llover.

―Mi madre… ella estaba sola y creo no tenía un trabajo fijo ―empezó a contar ella sobre el pasado que quería olvidar―. Sólo viví con ella hasta los tres o cuatro años, por lo que no recuerdo mucho. Nada, excepto que era muy realista y honesta, porque hace muchos años tuve un pez que cuando se murió y pregunté por qué, ella respondió que había olvidado de alimentarlo. No recuerdo si lloré o no, pero ya ves, era un ejemplo ―contó mirando al suelo―. Luego un día ella me dejó frente al portón de una gran casa, con sólo un bolso y una carta que no podía leer. Sólo me dijo "adiós, sé feliz" y se fue. Y nunca más la volví a ver. A veces incluso me pregunto qué será de su vida hoy ―susurró. Kano la miraba en silencio y la escuchaba con mucha atención―. Después comprendí que ese lugar era la casa de mi padre y que yo era una hija ilegítima, porque él ya estaba casado e incluso su mujer estaba embarazada. Él, mi padre, nunca me quiso, y mi madrastra menos, tanto que no me permitía acercarme a Natsume, mi hermana pequeña, porque decía que era una mala influencia. Prácticamente fui criada por los sirvientes, aunque tampoco tenía su cariño, al menos eran condescendientes. Finalmente la empresa de mi padre quebró y él, en un ataque de nervios o quién sabe, incendió la casa. Se podría decir que el que Natsume y yo sobreviviéramos fue un milagro ―terminó diciendo con voz apagada―. Desde entonces vivimos en ese departamento como podemos ―agregó.

―Ya veo… ―susurró sin saber qué más decir.

―¿Sabes? ―volvió a hablar―. Estoy harta de guardar tanto rencor… y cuando pienso acerca de eso los entiendo a ambos. Ellos habrán estado cansados de todo ―susurró―. Mi madre era muy realista y mi padre muy fantasioso, es por eso que quiero ser ya una adulta y cuando te veo me enfurezco, porque mientras que yo me esfuerzo por sobrevivir todos los días te veo a ti, que vives tan tranquilo y libre de preocupaciones. Creo que… te tengo un poco de envidia y he actuado y contestado a partir de eso ―confesó al fin, pero Kano no dijo nada y como ella tampoco se quedaron en silencio.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó Kido de nuevo.

Kano dudó en responder, pero lo hizo.

―Cumpliré diecinueve en dos meses ―contestó.

―¿Sabes lo que la gente de la ciudad y la escuela dicen de ti? ―preguntó a lo que el otro negó, pero era evidente que mentía―. Que estás loco ―respondió―. Y sinceramente al principio pensé lo mismo ―agregó.

―Ya veo…

―Es que otros chicos de tu edad están estudiando y se preparan para el ingreso a la universidad y de ahí trabajar duro para ser unos adultos de bien. Todos viven así...

Y se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

―Oye, ¿por qué no vives como alguien de tu edad normal? ¿Por qué siempre andas insistiendo con ser un mago real? ―volvió a preguntar Kido, algo bastante inusual dado que no solía hablar mucho.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"? Es "porque" soy un mago real ―su respuesta fue algo que ella ya se esperaba, pero eso no evitaba la decepción…

...Hasta que se le ocurrió retarlo.

―Haz magia real ―pidió de pronto mirándolo a los ojos―. Ahora. Y te creeré.

Kano la miró sorprendido, pero al final sonrió.

―Está bien ―aceptó―. Cierra los ojos ―pidió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella―. Desde aquí… te llevaré al pasado ―Kido no tuvo otra que aceptar. Al cabo de un rato el mago volvió a hablar―. Ahora ábrelos ―ordenó.

Y cuando abrió los ojos… no había nada. Kido pensó que la había agarrado de estúpida.

―Me iré ahora ―anunció con fastidio bajándose de la hamaca―. Deberías dejar el edificio por un tiempo e irte a casa. Hana podría denunciarte, ¿bien?

Se estaba yendo cuando lo escuchó.

―Mami… ―abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró hacia donde lo había oído.

Allí había una niña pequeña. Una niña que estaba perdida y llorando.

" _¿Quién… es esa niña?"_ , pensó Kido y cuando miró mejor vio que Kano estaba con ella, agachado a su altura, sonriéndole.

―¿De verdad mi mamá no volverá? ¿Ni siquiera va a venir más tarde? ―sollozó ella.

―Yo no puedo responderte eso ahora, pero seguro que esa chica sí, porque es del futuro ―contestó él, mirando a Kido. La pequeña también lo hizo.

―¿Es cierto, señorita? ¿Es cierto que vienes del futuro? ―le preguntó con ojos llorosos.

―¿Qué…? ―inquirió ella sin entender.

―Sé que mi mamá no va a volver... ―continuó―. Ella misma lo dijo. Y papá no me presta atención porque no le va bien en el trabajo… Siempre estoy sola ―volvió a llorar―. Señorita del futuro… ¿seré rica? ¿Podré vivir bien, con mamá y papá? O… ¿seguiré así, sin mi mamá y con papá ingnorándome?

Kido que sólo la miraba con la atención, se sentía empatía por ella.

―En el futuro eres rica y estarás rodeada de gente que te quiere, tanto que no tendrás envidia de nadie. Ser pobre y estar sola ahora no es nada ―le dijo con voz tranquila, pero luego, casi llorando, dejó salir todo lo que pasaba, sentía y quería decir―. ¡¿Bien?! ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Si te esfuerzas puedes superar todo y vivir como quieres! ¿Entiendes? ―casi gritó y la niña, que hasta entonces la había estado escuchando con suma atención, sonrió y, agradéciendole por todo, se fue corriendo. Y fue cuando lo entendió.

" _¿Entiendes?"_ , pensó viéndola irse.

Sin mirarlo se dirigió a Kano:

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó con voz fría―. Este no es el pasado, y esa chica no soy yo. ¿Cómo es esto magia real? ―exigió saber.

Él, aunque ella no lo veía, sonrió levemente.

―Por supuesto que es real ―respondió―. ¡Es el viaje mágico del pasado encontrándose con el futuro! ―exclamó y Kido lo miró, intententando encontrarle la lógica. Él la miró de nuevo fijamente y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, muy seguro de lo que diría―. ¿Sigues… sin entender? Acabas de ser consolada por tu "yo futuro" ―finalizó suavemente.

Kido, hasta entonces seria, abrió los ojos muy grande, realmente sorprendida.

Kido, que hasta entonces dudaba de su _poder_ , le creyó por completo.

 _¿Podía ser… que realmente fuera mago real...?_

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta acá llegamos por hoy. Conocimos la historia de Kido y Kano hizo magial... ¿real? :o_

 _Bueno, paso a responder los **reviews** :_

 _Xion-chan 14: ¡Reaksiona Tsubomi, reaksiona! Y reaksionó (?). Bueno... Debo pedirte una disculpa, cuando dije "se explicará algo de por qué es así" me refería a Tsubomi, pero lo escribí como si hablara de Hana. Y Hana, por otro lado, es egoísta sin razón o causa. Odiala :'v Igual, espero que te haya gustado el caí_

 _AI Tsukiyomi: No te preocupes, yo tardé casi un mes en actualizar :'v. ¡Lo lograste! (?) Kido se quedó. Ahora le toca a Kano hacer algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

 _AAAA Mi-tsu-ki: ¡Volvííííí~! Y para quedarme B3 ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, en serio! QwQ Me llena de determinación(?) Igual, terminaré este fic, no importa qué :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Nos vemos la semana próxima~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	14. 13

_¡Hola~! He vuelto :D_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen._

* * *

 **13**

* * *

Desde que se marchó del parque, con los pensamientos intranquilos, no había dejado de llover torrencialmente. Hasta entonces el paraguas del _mago_ le había servido de maravilla. A veces, Kido se preguntaba si de verdad debería devolvérselo algún día o si lo tendría hasta que se rompiera, como un recuerdo suyo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación tuvo que encender la luz, pues se la encontró a escuras, cosa que le extraño.

―Llegué ―anunció―. Te he traído comida… ―quiso seguir hablando, pero el silencio _no la dejó_. Además de las luces apagadas, el lugar parecía abandonado (pero no como la primera vez que entró), la mesa, que siempre tenía cosas "mágicas", estaba vacía, limpia, y no había rastro de Kano por ninguna parte.

La situación era verdaderamente extraña.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que acompañaban a la mesa y apoyó la bolsa sobre esta. Por raro que pareciera, Kido había tomado la costumbre de cocinarle, aunque sea sólo algo simple, a Kano, y este siempre se lo agradecía.

A veces, _sólo a veces_ , Kido sentía que Kano era como un niño, inquieto y soñador, y ella su madre, la que siempre lo vigilaba para que no se hiciera daño. Pero, sin embargo, _sólo a veces_ se sentía así.

" _Él… no está aquí… ¿Decidió escucharme y se fue?"_ , pensó con algo de desilusión. " _Se siente tan vacío."_

―¡Kido! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―fue tal el susto que se pegó que contuvo y soltó la respiración repentinamente.

―¿De dónde saliste? ―exclamó Kido consternada después de haber recuperado el aliento―. Tú… no estabas aquí y ni siquiera respondiste… ―le dijo consternada.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―rió un poco―. Estaba haciendo algo… ―explicó misteriosamente―. ¡Pero llegaste en buen momento! Tengo algo que mostrarte ―le dijo.

―¿Eh? ¿Algo que mostrarme? ―preguntó curiosa, viendo como él le daba la espalda haciendo quién sabe qué.

―Bueno… no es mucho… pero presta atención ―le advirtió preparándose y Kido lo miraba atentamente, pensando y recordando.

"― _Fuiste consolada… por tu "yo" del futuro"_

" _Después de ese incidente estaba segura que este chico tenía algo especial"_ , pensaba mirándolo fijamente. " _Él no sólo es una persona irresponsable o NiNi. Quizás incluso podría ser un_ _ **mago real**_ _."_

―Tsubomi ―la llamó de repente por su primer nombre, cosa que la extrañó aún más. y se alarmó, porque supo que algo estaba pasando. No dijo nada y él continuó―. Si yo de repente desapareciera, ¿te podrías triste? ―le preguntó aún sin mirarla.

―¿Qué…? ―por la propia naturaleza de la pregunta ella no pudo responder antes de que él pronunciara su "palabra mágica".

―Abracadabra ―pronunció Kano suavemente y las luces se apagaron repentinamente.

Cuando volvió la luz el mago ya no estaba, en su lugar y sobre la mesa, estaba una pequeña máscara, blanca, negra y roja, con la cual Kano solía jugar de a ratos.

Abrió grande los ojos, maravillada por el truco.

―¡Guau! ¡Eso fue genial! ―exclamó―. Y sólo fue un segundo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―preguntó mirando a los costados, buscándolo.

Pero él no estaba.

―¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estás...?

" _Si de repente desapareciera…_

 _¿te entristecerías?"_

Al recordar aquellas palabras se alarmó por completo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y nada. Él no estaba.

―¿Eh? Él no… Él realmente no pudo haber…

―¡Ey! ¿Qué es esto? ―escuchó la voz de Kano a sus espaldas, causándole un sobresalto―. Kido, ¿lo cocinaste tú? ¿Puedo comérmelo? ¡Tengo hambre! ―siguió hablando bajo la mirada perpleja de Kido.

 _Si él de repente desapareciera_

 _¿lo extrañaría?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sí.**_

* * *

 _¿Y qué tal? ¿Tsubomi se enamoró? ¿No se enamoró? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿No sé? ¿Estoy drogada? Tal vez(?) Okno. XD_

 _Reviews:_

 _AI tsukiyomi: ¡Yo no esperes más, ya está aquí! ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? A partir de ahora se viene lo bueno 7u7r_

 _Guest: ¡REATZIONO ALV! (?) Y sí, voy a andar jodiendo por acá más seguido ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	15. 14

_¡Hola a todos! **¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Discalimer:**_ _ **Kagero Project**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **14**

* * *

Ese día era particularmente horrible, la tormenta empezó temprano en la madrugada y no había dejado de llover desde entonces, aun cuando ya era mediodía, pero a Kido esto no le significaba gran problema si llevaba el paraguas del mago en mano.

Al llegar vio un gran tumulto de alumnos cerca de la entrada, y eso, a estas alturas del año, sólo significaba una cosa: los resultados de los exámenes finales estaban listos. Se acercó sin mucho apuro, pero internamente ansiosa, al pizarrón. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron la planilla de su curso y con orgullo comprobó que sus esfuerzos habían rendido sus frutos: tenía el puntaje más alto de toda la clase. Inmediatamente se fijó en la planilla general de la escuela, donde los puntajes de todos los chicos de todas las clases y años estaban numerados y se encontró con lo que ya se esperaba: en la segunda casilla de la tabla figuraba su nombre, curso y puntaje, mientras que el primero estaba el del genio solitario de último año, Kisaragi Shintaro. No era como si le molestara la situación, aun menos sabiendo que el año próximo él no estaría en la escuela.

Satisfecha de sí misma se dirigió a su curso, donde su buen humor poco a poco se iba deteriorando por los gritos, entre histéricos y paranoicos, de otra que no podía ser nadie más que Hana. Como siempre, la castaña estaba señorialmente sentada sobre su pupitre mientras que los otros la escuchaban como si se tratara de una deidad.

―¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Fui a la comisaría a denunciar a ese loco y ni siquiera me escucharon ―exclamó indignada mirándose las uñas.

Los gritos, también indignados, de los monos no se hicieron esperar.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ―exclamó un chico más alterado que la propia Hana.

―Ahg ―bufó irritada―, no lo sé… Pero seguro que es porque soy una estudiante. El estúpido policía habrá creído que era una broma… ¡Pero es en serio! ¡¿Por qué no me creen?! ―se escandalizó―. ¡Ah! ¿No hay manera de poner a ese loco tras la rejas? ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir al almacén de la esquina por miedo a encontrármelo! ―agregó exageradamente.

Kido, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen del escándalo, frunció el ceño. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de la hipocresía y el egoísmo de Hana.

―Hana ―la llamó con cautela―. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste la otra vez? Lo de que el mago intentó ahorcarte… ―preguntó despacio, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

Hana la miró con fiereza, casi ofendida por su pregunta.

―¡Es en serio! ¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo? ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ―histeriqueó―. ¡Ah! Pero tú lo conoces, ¿no? Has ido a verlo varias veces durante todo este tiempo, ¿no te hizo nada raro? ―preguntó falsamente preocupada y con evidente doble sentido.

La había tratado de _puta_ frente a todo el curso, la furia la invadió como si fuera un tsunami, pero se controló, sabiendo que nada bueno vendría si no lo hacía.

―No, en absoluto ―contestó con calma.

―Tienes suerte. Pero ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, quién sabe cuándo puede enloquecer de nuevo y hacerte algo… Tal vez mucho peor que a mí ―advirtió farisaicamente, ahora tratando a Kano de degenerado.

―No… él no está loco…

Hana sonrió burla.

―¡Ja! ―se jactó―. ¿Entonces quién es él? ¿Acaso conoces su verdadera identidad? ¡Dilo! ¿Quién es él? ¿De dónde viene? ―indagó con fiereza―. No seas ingenua Kido, él es un chico que vive ilegalmente en un edificio abandonado, que no trabaja ni estudia y encima anda por ahí diciendo que es un mago real. Sin contar que además le hace daño a la gente… ―susurró desesperada―. Si eso no es estar loco, ¿qué lo es? ¡Además de eso me quiso matar! ¡Obviamente es un demente! ―agregó exageradamente.

Para cuando Kido se decidió a responder lo que en verdad pensaba no sólo la clase entera estaba expectante a lo que pasaba, incluso gente de otros cursos estaban curioseando sobre las ventanas y puertas del aula. Se sintió como en una telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

Suspiró.

―Él… Kano es… un mago real ―respondió con determinación, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y Hana tuvo que callarse.

En el pasillo más oscuro de la escuela, Hana, Miki y el alterado chico de la clase estaban reunidos cuál congreso en asuntos secretos.

―¡Guau! ¿Vieron la expresión de Kido? ―comenzó la castaña, genuinamente sorprendida.

―Sí… ella estaba muy seria, no bromeaba para nada ―concordó Miki―. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

―O sea, ¿qué? ¿Un mago real? ¿También está loca o qué? ¿Cómo puede decir algo como eso tan seriamente?

Fue entonces cuando el chico intervino de forma positiva.

―Parecía tener una razón de peso para protegerlo ―comentó despacio―. Pero estoy en serio sorprendido… Pensé que ella era sólo una tranquila y callada estudiante modelo.

Hana frunció el ceño y una sonrisa burlona se le formó.

―¿Estudiante modelo? ―preguntó sarcásticamente―. Oye… Ella es tan~ astuta ―continuó alargando el "tan"―. ¡Todo es un acto y ella una gran actriz! Ella es muy falsa, ¿saben? Va a coquetear con el mago a diario, ¿por qué creen se que lo conoce tanto? ―acusó e hizo una pausa―. Ah… de todos formas me voy a volver loca… ¡Si hasta incluso he tenido pesadillas! En las calles vacías, por la noche. Sueño con el mago acechándome. Así es como no he podido dormir bien en días ―explicó exageradamente―. A este ritmo terminaré con problemas mentales ―agregó.

Para cuando calló sus amigos la miraron preocupados.

―Pero dijiste que ni los policías te escucharon… ―susurró Miki angustiosamente―. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

―Si fuera policía tampoco te creería, Hana, suena como una broma de niños ―comentó por lo bajo su compañero, lo que enfureció a Hana.

―¿Qué? ¡No le eches más leña al fuego! ―masculló, pero el chico no respondió pues seguía pensando.

―A menos que…

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que el pasillo se iluminaba a causa de un rayo.

Poco después, se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del trueno retumbando en el lugar.

Para ese momento, Kido había llegado a la casa del mago.

* * *

 _Bueno, ahora sí se va al ****** todo. Se podría decir que lo otro es el nudo principal de la historia y advierto que las cosas se van a poner turbias._

 _En fin, me voy... ¡nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	16. 15

_¡Hola~! Feliz año nuevo~_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

* * *

 **15**

* * *

Llegó poco después de que el Sol se ocultara, agarrado firmemente su paraguas, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado. Abrió la puerta, queriendo encontrarlo detrás de ella, pero él no estaba. El misterioso mago había desaparecido de nuevo.

Sin mucho ánimo camino hasta una silla y se sentó dejando caer su torso sobre la mesa y el paraguas a un costado.

" _Haz magia conmigo y vivirás la vida que tú quieres"_

―Agh… Me duele la cabeza… Tengo frío… ―susurró con pesadez en la voz―. ¿Dónde estás, Kano? Quería verte… ―se quejó lastimosamente.

" _No digo que hagas sólo lo que quieras. Haz las cosas que más te gusten con las que menos te gustan. Porque eso es vivir"_

" _Cuando en esto, en esta vida… Puede que no haya visto lo que me rodeaba_ "

" _Fueron los prejuicios, nunca puede ver a través de ellos"_

El haber nacido en un hogar pobre y casi sin afecto parental le había afectado demasiado. Creció creyendo que el ir a una buena escuela primaria, una buena secundaria y una buena preparatoria le ayudarían a ser alguien de importancia en el mundo adulto. Era obvio que sí se graduaba en una buena universidad tendría un buen trabajo.

Todo sería así como lo creyó. Ese era su " _sueño"_.

Era lo que todo el mundo esperaba, lo que todos deberían hacer en sus vidas. Lo que todos querían. Era el camino que más envidiaban y a la vez por el que todos debían pasar.

Pensó que si estudiaba mucho, que si era la mejor en todo, naturalmente se convertiría en un adulto ejemplar, de tipo que tiene la admiración y la envidia de todos. Creció de esa manera, creyendo esas afirmaciones, pero jamás se detuvo, siquiera una vez, a preguntarse si ese era su deseo, si eso era lo correcto o si sólo estaba siendo arrastrada por su miseria.

Nunca se preguntó si estaba bien o mal el nunca haber soñado.

" _Soñar es sólo un privilegio que sólo los que tienen su vida solucionada pueden tener_ ", era lo que siempre dijeron y ella creía con firmeza.

Su mundo giraba muy rápido, tanto que el mareo producido por las vueltas de la vida ya no le afectaban. Decidió que debía frenar y observar su alrededor, pues había cosas que se le estaban pasando y que jamás volverían. Al final como último escenario, siempre estaba el mago, sonriendo y riendo, dentro de su "casa", su hogar. Sólo cuando su mundo dejó de girar lo pudo entender: ese lugar, en el que habitaba el mago, era verdaderamente cálido.

Kano, que oyó el sonido de la puerta, pasó por su lado, mirándola fijamente. Se sentó en frente y su único movimiento fue el de su mano para acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

Poco después, el mago se levantó silenciosamente y se fue.

Sólo quería estar ahí, en ese lugar tan cálido y acogedor al cual el mago pertenecía. Pero no podía. Finalmente entendió que simplemente no podía ir a allí, a ese lugar, porque no era su mundo, no era su realidad.

Su realidad era diferente, más fría, más cruel. Su realidad no le permitía otra solución a su miseria más que crecer y ser adulta, abandonando en el camino los sueños inútiles de felicidad y gozo.

¿Era, en serio, que su anhelo más grande era ser adulta? Si ese era el caso, ¿qué tipo de adulto? ¿El que obtiene un buen trabajo a temprana edad? Alguien a quien todo el mundo admira… ¿ _ese_ tipo de adulto?

Si se convertía en una adulta ya adaptada, como siempre había querido… ¿hubiera sido feliz? Quién sabe.

Justo en ese momento, Kido sólo quería correr a ese hogar, a la realidad en la que Kano y los demás niños vivían.

Pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Se despertó perezosamente por el sonido de su teléfono, era su hermana quien la había estado llamando desde hacía rato.

―Ugh… ¿Qué hora es? ―susurró perdida. Pero al levantar la vista a consultar el reloj de pared no lo encontró, en su lugar había un cuadro nuevo que rezaba:

" _ **Bienvenidos al hogar donde viven los sueños"**_

Kido sonrió, entre sorprendida y agradecida, pensando que el _mago_ había vuelto a hacer _magia._

* * *

Tarde en la noche una mujer mayor venía caminando por las solitarias calles, gracias a la lluvia, no se veía ni un alma.

―¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir lloviendo? ¡Tantos truenos me ponen nerviosa! ―exclamó la mujer. De pronto escuchó unos pasos más adelante, lo que la obligó a detenerse.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó con fiereza―. ¡Me asustaste! ―pero no le respondieron, en cambio, la otra pesona sonrió.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―fue todo lo que dijo el desconocido de capucha.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Tú… ¿Crees en la magia? ―repitió acercándose a la mujer.

―¿Creer en qué? ¿Por qué creería yo en…? ―intentó decir, pero el desconocido se abalanzó sobre la mujer y un grito femenino fue todo lo que se escuchó en las vacías y lluviosas calles de aquella ciudad.

* * *

 _Si no publiqué más temprano fue porque me estaba echando una siestita :'v Recién me despierto y no sé ni quién soy(?)_

 _En fin, sobre el capítulo, no sé, esta es mi parte favorita del manhwa, ya habrán visto ustedes por qué, y por lo tanto, mi capítulo favorito :3_

 _Bueno, me di cuenta que se me terminan los capítulos escritos del fic alv :'v Sólo tengo hasta la mitad del capítulo 18. Habré de ponerme las pilas, pues..._

 _También me di cuenta de que me olvidé de responder los reviews en el cap pasado xD Lo siento por eso~_

 _ **AI tsukiyomi (x2):** Yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque en el manhwa original no se da muestra de esos sentimientos, creo que en el trasfondo hay algo parecido. De igual modo, en el fic me lo permito ya que la diferencia de edad no es tanta (en el original él tiene 30 y ella 16 xD) y, además, es KanoKido plz. Y sí, yo también le habría pegado a quien me asustara así XDD Y sí, Hana es una... Me callo :v En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo~ :3_

 _ **Xion-chan 14 (x2):** Sí, a mí me sonó que ese Guest era tuyo xD. Pronto, mi querida Xion-chan, pronto arderá Troya en este pequeño fic :v Y yo me sentaré a disfrutar como arde el mundo. Muajajajaja... (?) Okno. Y no te preocupés por Hana, ella ya está loca de por sí XD. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo~_

 _En fin, nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_

 _ **P/D:**_ __ _Como en este capítulo lleguemos a 30 reviews hago party hard en mi ksa(?)._


	17. 16

_¡Holasa~! Ia iegue :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni los personajes ni la obra original me pertenenece._

* * *

 **16**

* * *

Estaba en clases haciendo nada, como era su costumbre desde hacía algún tiempo al no haber ningún tema nuevo. Tenía sueño, pues el ocio y el intermitente sonido de la lluvia le provocaba cansancio.

La cabeza se le resbaló de su mano y por consecuencia se pegó un golpazo contra al pupitre, lo que la despertó. Se frotó los ojos perezosamente y miró a su alrededor, todos estaban en lo suyo.

Volvió a sentir sueño, pero no entendía porqué si la noche anterior había dormido casi cuatro horas en la casa del mago y luego otras siete en la suya también. Era el poder del aburrimiento, supuso.

―¡Kido Tsubomi! ―entró de repente y a los gritos el tutor de la clase―. ¡El director te espera!

Kido, confundida y aun adormilada, asintió y lo siguió sin hacer ningún comentario. Los otros, antes embobados con la nada, la miraban con atención.

En la antesala a la oficina del director había dos policías, una mujer mayor, un chico, el director y el asesor escolar.

Al entrar, toda la atención se dirigió a ella.

―¿Es ella la estudiante? ―preguntó uno de los policías después de un pequeño silencio incómodo.

―Así es ―contestó el profesor. El uniformado asintió y entonces se dirigió a Kido.

―Señorita, ¿por casualidad no conoce al mago que vive en los edificios abandonados? ―interrogó con cierta amabilidad y calma.

Kido alzó una ceja, sorprendida y no contestó al instante, de hecho, se quedó varios segundos pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta, o incluso si debía hablar, pero al final sus labios se adelantaron a su pensamiento.

―¿Có-Cómo...?

―Anoche se reportó un robo. La víctima aseguró que fue el mago ―explicó antes la mirada incrédula de la chica―. Cuando nos notificaron fuimos al edificio, pero no estaba allí ―agregó―. Escuchamos que usted lo visita a menudo y es por eso que vinimos hasta aquí. ¿Estuvo allí ayer?

―¡S-Sí! ―afirmó―. ¡¿Cómo que un robo?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

―Aparentemente él intentó arrebatarle el bolso, pero no lo logró. Por lo que sabemos, él la atacó inmediatamente después que la víctima no respondió si creía en la magia ―amplió.

―¡Eso no es posible! ―defendió con cólera y sorpresa―. ¡Él no pudo haber hecho algo así! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

El policía negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―Debe entender, señorita, que hay muchos rumores acerca de ese mago. Nuestro deber es aclarar la situación, es por eso que vinimos a verla.

―Lo sé, pero… sé que él no es del tipo que haría algo como eso ―susurró.

El policía suspiró.

―Será mejor que hable con la víctima ―le dijo y entonces la mujer y su acompañante, que hasta entonces habían estado sentados y callados, al margen de todo, se pararon.

En cuanto el joven se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron, Kido se aterrorizó.

Era _él._

 _"Esto no puede ser cierto"_ , pensó asustada.

―¡Eres tú! ―exclamó el joven en cuanto la vio―. ¿Dónde está ese loco, eh? ¡¿Dónde?!

―Tú… ―susurró Kido, quien apenas podía reaccionar. El otro la interrumpió.

―¿Acaso no le bastó con golpearme a mí y a mi amigo y dejarnos tirados en un callejón? ¡¿Eh?! ¿También intentó robarle el bolso a mi madre? ―le gritó enfurecido―. ¡Todavía tengo lastimaduras de esa vez!

―¿E-Esa vez…?

―¡Esa vez, cuando el loco me atacó en plena calle! ¡Me golpeó y empujó al callejón!

Esa vez… Kido recordaba esa vez, cuando ella estaba encogida del miedo, a punto ser atacada, y el mago vino a **salvarla**.

―¡¿Es eso cierto?! ―exclamó de improvisto el profesor―. ¡Pensé que sólo eras una tranquila y aplicada estudiante! ―agregó indignado.

 _"Esto… no puede ser cierto"_ pensó preocupada.

―¿Sabes dónde está el mago? ―intervino el Policía, el único que parecía mantener la calma. Pero ella ni siquiera pensó en una respuesta.

―¡No te hagas, niña! ¡Si no quieres recibir un castigo habla! ―amenazó el chico―. ¡Dinos dónde está él! ―agregó. A su lado, su madre, la verdadera víctima, trataba de calmarlo.

A este punto, tanto coraje acumulado salió por sí solo.

―No fue él ―dijo con voz tan dura y firme que casi no la reconoció como propia. Al instante todos callaron, sorprendidos―. Ayer… Anoche, más bien ―corrigió―, fui al edificio y lo vi. Me fui de allí cerca de las once. No hay manera de que haya sido él.

El Policía abrió la boca para hablar, pero el profesor se adelantó:

―¿Cómo? ¡Explíquese!

―Fui ayer después del trabajo, por lo que llegué cerca de las siete y él estaba allí, incluso cuando me fui ―mentía. Lo sabía, pero era una pequeña mentirilla piadosa, después de todo el cuadro que vio la noche anterior servía, de alguna manera, como prueba―. Y, con todo respeto, ¿puede ser que la víctima se hubiera confundido? ―agregó con cautela.

La mujer no contestó, pero le envió una amenazante mirada de advertencia a su hijo, quien cerró la boca repentinamente.

El policía se aclaró la garganta.

―Cierto es que estaba oscuro, pero la víctima declaró que el atacante usaba una campera con capucha y que tenía una apariencia joven. Por cierto, ¿dijiste que estuviste a las once?

―Sí.

―¿Y que hacía a esa hora? ―preguntó al fin y Kido no supo cómo responder, pues se quedó helada, dado que no solía mentir.

―Yo… ―tartamudeó. Estaba en modo "piensa rápido".

Fue entonces, que viendo su estado, el asesor escolar, Kenjiro, intervino.

―Señor, creo que ya es suficiente, después de todo esto no es un interrogatorio oficial ―afirmó con una seriedad poco propia de él―. De todos modos, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el mago? ―preguntó a lo que Kido negó―. Entonces está bien. Director, ¿está de acuerdo con que la alumna se retire? ―inquirió, esta vez dirigiendo al Principal, el cual asintió de acuerdo―. Ya lo viste. Puedes retirarte.

Kido sólo hizo una reverencia discreta y se retiró.

* * *

 _Kenjiro, todo un grande, ¿no? XD_

 _Sep, me dormí de nuevo, no puedo evitarlo._

 _Sobre el capítulo: bueno, se le empezó a complicar las cosas a Kido, y por consiguiente, a Kano también. Sin embargo, acá no termina, es más, acaba de empezar… :3_

 _Los **reviews** :_

 _Trekumy: ¿Que qué fue eso? Nada… sólo el comienzo del fin… ja, ja… *risa malvada* A mí realmente me sorprende eso se publicar a cada tanto… es raro… :v En fin, la relación entre ambos (tanto en el manhwa como acá) es sencillamente tierna. Es lenta y progresiva… Y muy linda xD Pero… ¡Ah, cierto! ¿A quién andabas amenazando vos, eh? Mirá que conmigo no vas a poder :3 Bueno… espero que te hays gustado el capítulo. X3_

 _Guest: ¿Te gusfundió? No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero… ¡gracias! XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Bueno, hasta anoche estuve releyendo, de nuevo, el manga y… Dios, lo que hago por ustedes (?), poco más y me largo a llorar como Magdalena :'v_

 _No se preocupen, me voy a encargar personalmente de ustedes sientan lo mismo que yo :D_

 _Sin más, no vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	18. 17

_Hi~! ¿Cómo han estado? :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertecen._

* * *

 **17**

* * *

No fue hasta sino una hora y media después que la volvieron a llamar, esta vez en un salón aparte y con el director allí.

―Tome asiento ―le dijeron.

―Con respecto a lo que ocurrió hace apenas unas horas la hemos citado ―comenzó el director con voz solemne―. Seré franco, ¿por qué le mintió a la policía?

La pregunta claramente la tomó por sorpresa.

―No mentí. Dije la verdad ―respondió―. Sí fui ahí anoche.

―Niña ―intervino el profesor―, sé que ser joven es difícil, ¿pero por qué siquiera te interesan ese tipo de cosas? ¡Tu niñez ya pasó y estás camino a convertirte en adulta!

―Concuerdo. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en eso? De todos modos, tu profesor ya habló con la policía así que el problema está resuelto ―avisó el Director―. Pero por seguridad no digas nada.

Kido arrugó el ceño.

―¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué dejaría a un inocente asumir la culpa? ―rebatió con cólera―. ¡Todo lo que hice fue decir lo que vi!

―Entiende: ¡incluso si lo viste, no lo digas! ―vociferó el Director.

―¿Qué?

―Ten en cuenta que aunque vayas a hacer la denuncia será increíble, pues el testimonio de un mujer mayor pesará más que el tuyo. Ese es el poder ser un adulto―explicó duramente el Director―. El vive sospechosamente y no tiene estudios o trabajo; su apariencia, habla y comportamiento es lo que causa que sea culpado. Lo que sea que digas de él no importará, ¡todos lo ven como el sospechoso! Sé que eso lo sabes.

―¡Entiende, niña! ―exclamó el profesor fuera de sí―. ¡Nadie felicita a ese mago o lo considera para ser un ejemplo de la sociedad! Simplemente porque no puede adaptar a la responsabilidad de un adulto… ¡Es por eso que fue acusado! Dime niña, ¿los policías le creerán al director de esta respetada institución o a ese disque-mago? ―Kido no contestó―. ¡Es por eso que necesitas crecer y ser un adulto si quieres reconocimiento!

Kido estaba en el descanso de las escaleras después de que la dejaran _libre._

" _Ahora entiendo…"_ pensó reflexivamente mirando a través de la ventana como la lluvia caía. " _El mago no está loco. Se volvió un lunático porque no pudo adaptarse al estereotipo de persona que todo el mundo quiere que sea."_

Kido se agarró con fuerza su cabeza y apoyó contra el frío vidrio.

Enojo. Furia. Tristeza. Descripción. Ansiedad… Horror.

Y eso sólo por nombrar algunas pocas sensaciones.

" _Siento que… ¡Siento que voy a explotar!"_

 _¿Es cierto que viste al mago ayer?_

 _ **¡Sí!**_

 _¡Escuché que hubo un robo!_

 _ **¡No fue él!**_

 _¿No lo viste, cierto? Estás mintiendo, ¿no?_

 _ **¡No! ¡¿Por qué mentiría?!**_

Se sentó, pues en algún momento creyó haber perdido el equilibrio.

" _¡Es obvio que está loco!",_ recordó los disimulados prejuicios de su maestro. " _¡¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ir fuera del camino que te hemos construido para ti?! ¡Tu vida está arreglada!"_

" _Realmente… ¿alguna vez podré liberarme de esta miserable vida?"_

" _¿Puedo?"_

" _¿Alguna vez lo lograré?"_

El estruendoso sonido de un vidrio roto la alertó. Sin querer, sin darse cuenta había golpeado el ventanal del descanso y lo había roto. Sólo una parte, pero lo había hecho, incluso tenía una pequeña cortada en la mano… Todo ante la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos que estaban presentes y la veían sorprendidos. Pero ella ni siquiera había reparado en su existencia.

Jadeó. Y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

" _Oye… mago, si me libero…_

 _¿crees que podré correr hacia ese hogar tuyo?"_

* * *

 _Poco a poco nos vamos acercando más al final... Y estos momentos son claves en la historia y, como tal, se puede observar que Kido ya... cambió, por así decirlo. Ahora lo único que queda es intentar salvar al mago de este lío, ¿podrá hacerlo? ¿Logrará salvarlo? ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!(?)_

 _En fin, vamos a los **reviews:**_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido:_ _¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y ojalá disfrutes de este!_

 _AI tsukiyomi:_ _Salseo 7u7 Eso puede malinterpretarse(?) En fin, Kido miente por una causa justa, acá lo explica, no puede dejar que un inocente asuma la culpa de algo que no le compete. Además... si Kano miente, ¿por qué ella no? Gracias por leer :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D_

 _Xion-chan14: Ahora te gusfundió más, seguro xD Este pequeño Peter Pan ha llevado a su Wendy al País de las Maravillas y sin embargo, en algún momento le soltó la mano. Ahora le toca a Kido buscar el camino que seguir, o decidirse por alguno, y regresar al mundo real o quedarse en aquel lugar para siempre... De todos modos son cosas que se verán más adelante, ¡gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _En fin, no vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	19. 18

_**Disclaimer: ** ni los personajes ni le historia original me pertenecen._

* * *

 **18**

* * *

Kido corría tan rápido como se puede en medio de una tormenta. El paraguas del mago colgaba de su bolso sin abrir, algo que ella en tiempos pasados habría considerado como inútil e ilógico, pero ahora eso no tomaba importancia.

Mientras corría, esquivando como podía a la gente, pensaba, desesperada, en lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _"_ _¿Cuándo todo comenzó a ir mal? ¿De verdad cometí un delito? ¿Él de verdad golpeó a ese chico?"_ , se preguntaba mientras que las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. _"Aún así… que él haya hecho algo tan violento…"_

 _"_ _No, no es así…_

 _Porque en ese momento él intentó salvarme"_

Cruzó a toda prisa una calle concurrida, en donde casi fue arrollada, pero como con el paraguas, el caso era el mismo.

 _"_ _Pero Kano no está loco_

 _Es un mago de verdad"_

 _"_ _El me hizo viajar en el tiempo y que me consolara a mi yo del pasado. Y más que eso, mucho más…"_

Frenó súbitamente, pues un auto había pasado a toda velocidad. Jadeaba con fuerza, con el flequillo pegado a la frente por la lluvia y el sudor. Tenía la ropa mojada y en realidad se moría de frío, después de todo estaba en pleno invierno y la baja temperatura se notaba.

Pero nada de esto le importaba. De hecho, ni siquiera miraba por donde iba. Se dirigía al edificio del mago, pero sus pies se guiaban solos.

 _"_ _Esto es muy extraño. Al principio me quejaba de lo patético que era él porque yo también pensaba que estaba loco"_ , pensaba y cuando más seguía, peor se sentía. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora le creo?"_

Frenó de repente y tosió con brusquedad debido al sobre esfuerzo. Pero no necesitó ir más lejos, los edificio abandonados estaban justo en frente a ella. Entonces entró a toda prisa.

―¡¿Kano?! ¡Kano! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―gritó, entre jadeos, al entrar.

―¿Hm…? ¡Kido! ―saludó él desde la otra punta del cuarto―. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Kido no contestó esa pregunta y fue directo al grano.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿La policía no vino?

El mago la miró confundido.

―¿Policía? ¿Qué policía? ―le preguntó rascándose la cabeza―. No ―añadió.

Kido suspiró, entrar en pánico no serviría de nada, sobretodo porque Kano, el que estaba en peor posición, no parecía importarle mucho.

―Como sea, ¡debes irte, no puedes quedarte! ―advirtió. El otro, sin embargo, la miraba sin entender―. La policía te está buscando. Al parecer estuvo aquí ―agregó, pero él seguía sin escucharla. En lugar de irritarse suspiró, pues sabía que no era el mejor momento―. Más importante, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Hubo un incidente… Por eso la policía.

Kano la miró sorprendido.

―¿Qué pasó anoche? ―le preguntó.

―¡Ese robo! ―respondió―. ¿De verdad lo hiciste? ―susurró, algo triste.

Kano se lo pensó un momento.

―Anoche… Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Tú viniste ayer! ―recordó de repente tan emocionado como un niño. Kido quiso azotarse la cabeza contra algo, pero sólo se pasó la mano por el rostro, exasperada.

―¡No me cambies el tema! ―último―. El robo de ayer… ¿de verdad fuiste tú?

―¿De qué hablas, Kido? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir ―respondió, perplejo.

La chica trató de serenarse.

―Bien… De todos modos, debes salir de aquí, ¡ahora! ―le dijo―. ¿Sabes? Aunque tú no hayas sido, la policía vendrá a buscarte… Puede que te culpen ―agregó preocupada y Kano sonrió ante eso, conmovido, sin embargo se negó.

―No puedo ―dijo―. Estoy imaginando.

Kido puso los ojos en blancos. Había veces en la que sinceramente no entendía el cerebro del mago.

―¿Qué? ―atinó a decir.

Kano prosiguió a explicar:

―Cuando use esta cortina y diga un hechizo empezará a llover pronto. Lloverán rosas… pétalos de rosa que caen en invierno ―explicó risueñamente―. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo sorprendente? No lloverá afuera, sólo aquí adentro ―rio un poco, pero enseguida su expresión se ensombreció―. Y cuando los pétalos toquen el suelo… desaparecerán sin dejar rastro… En un poco triste, ¿no crees? ―cuando terminó de hablar no la miraba, pero ella sí a él. Muy atentamente.

De repente la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a ambos.

―¡Ah! ¡Debe ser él! ―dijo al entrar uno de los policías, el que interrogó a Kido temprano por la mañana.

―Por fin lo encontramos ―suspiró cansado el otro.

―Somos la policía ―aclaró por si las dudas―. Tenemos que investigar un robo ocurrido anoche. Por favor, venga con nosotros.

―No demorará mucho. Sólo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas con la víctima ―completó su compañero.

Ambos policías, aunque suaves al hablar, se mantenían firmes de modo que sólo ignorarlos no era una opción.

 _"_ _Es demasiado tarde, ¿qué debería hacer?"_ , pensó desesperada. _"Aunque dijera la verdad no le creerán. Usarán alguna excusa, inventarán algo… Lo que sea, para culparlo… Porque a ellos les desagrada Kano."_

El primer policía, el más simpático, se aproximó al mago y lo tomó del brazo.

―El auto nos espera afuera ―dijeron, tomando al mago del brazo.

Kido no lo pensó, ni siquiera analizó si lo que hizo estaba bien o no… Sólo actuó, impulsada por el deseo de protegerlo.

―¡Esperen! ―gritó, interponiéndose entre el oficial y Kano―. ¡No fue él! ¡Están equivocados!

Entonces, el otro policía, mucho más brusco que su compañero, intervino.

―Oye, muévete ―exigió―. El es una persona peligrosa.

Kido frunció el ceño, desafiante.

―No, no lo es ―respondió firme, todavía en el medio―. Él no está loco. Sólo porque no se comporta como ustedes, la sociedad, espera no significa que sea un demente ―se detuvo, mirándonos, y después añadió―: y no, él no robó nada, ¡no lo culpen!

El segundo policía carraspeó y muy serio dijo:

―¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo estamos investigando ―dijo― y revisando si es cierto.

Sin embargo, Kido no se lo creyó.

―No me mientan ―les dijo―. Ustedes ya creen que él es el culpable, ¿no es así? ―acusó―. Pero no lo es, ni tampoco está loco. No lo juzguen.

El más bruto de los dos suspiró hastiado.

―Oye, no tenemos idea de quién eres o qué tipo de relación llevas con el sospechoso, y francamente ahora no es relevante, así que vete ―dijo, pero vio que la chica no iba a moverse, por lo que siguió―. ¿Crees que estamos jugando? Niña, ¿por qué insistes en meterte en los problemas de los adultos? ¿Qué _relación_ llevas con él? ―y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

―Ki-Kido… ―susurró Kano detrás suyo, pero ella no le hizo caso, en cambio sonrió con cinismo, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que la llamaran _puta_ (de alguna manera u otra) con relación a su amigo, así que no se dejó vencer. En su lugar, muy segura contestó:

―Me meto porque _él es un mago de verdad._

Ante tal respuesta ambos policías parecieron sorprendidos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron al unísono.

 _"_ _Un mago de verdad…"_

Kido miró a Kano.

 _"_ _El vino a mí cuando respirar era difícil y me animó con magia"_

Entonces recordó cómo con _magia_ logró que su "yo" futuro consolara a su "yo" pasado… Y sonrió verdaderamente agradecida.

 ** _"_** ** _Él es mi único y verdadero mago"_**

Los policías, ajenos a todo, prosiguieron.

―Rápido, vámonos ―dijo el más serio, tirando del brazo a Kano, pero él no le hizo caso.

―¿Qué… dijiste? Kido… ¿de verdad crees en mí? ¿Crees en la magia? ―preguntó esperanzado.

 _"_ _¿Crees… en la magia?"_

Kido lo miró y le sonrió. Y después dijo―: Sí creo… Creo en la magia…

 _"_ _Así que no pierdas la esperanza"_

Kano también sonrió.

―Bien… ―dijo. Entonces se alejó bruscamente del policía y, como si fuera un hechizo poderosísimo, cantó―. _Abracadabra…_

Kido, e inclusive los policías, creyeron ver un resplandor…, que hizo que la habitación se iluminó de repente.

 ** _MAGIA_**

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el lugar. El policía, con cara de fastidio, le había dado una cachetada a Kano.

―¡Quédate quieto, no tenemos todo el día! ―gritó y después agregó―. Esto sólo te complicará las cosas ―Kano sólo gimió de dolor mientras se lo llevaban.

Antes de salir el apático policía se giró a verla y muy serio repitió la pregunta.

―Niña, ¿qué relación tienes con él? ―inquirió, pero al ver que ella no pensaba contestar encendió un cigarrillo y sacó unos papeles―.Escucha atentamente, niña. Nombre: Kano Shuuya, dieciocho años, huérfano. Dejó la escuela después de terminar la secundaria e inmediatamente recibió tratamiento por enfermedad mental ―la miró un segundo antes de cambiar de hoja―. Es sospechoso de la desaparición de primaria hace un año y medio… Ahora, ¿seguirás diciendo estupideces como estas? ―preguntó mirándola fijo. Kido lo escuchaba atentamente, pero tenía la mirada perdida―. La investigación en realidad ya terminó. Supusiste bien, eres una chiquilla inteligente… Hablamos con sus tutores legales... y eso es todo ―finalizó vagamente―. En serio, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú lo conoce? ―añadió luego, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Kido estaba estática―. ¡Ah! ¿Un mago real? Ya no eres una cría, ¡madura un poco! ―susurró, yéndose.

Kido no reaccionó, ni aun cuando ambos policías se fueron, llevándose a Kano consigo. Ella se quedó ahí… en la habitación donde un extraño mago le había regalado un paraguas, donde le había cambiado la vida… _donde le había enseñado a_ _ **creer**_ _en la magia…_ Sola con sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _¿Cuándo comenzó?"_

 _"_ _¿Cuándo comenzaron a desaparecer, uno a uno, los magos de verdad?"_

* * *

 _¡LA ESCENA DE LA CACHETADA EN EL MANHWA FUE MUCHO MÁS ÉPICA, LO JURO! Okey, pero si hay algo que puedo recordar claramente de esa historia es esa escena, que duró lo que un pedo adentro de un tarro :v_

 _El lado maternal (¿o romántico? 7u7(?) de Kido afloró de nuevo, esta vez defendiendo al mago de dos adultos, algo que ella nunca habría hecho en el pasado. Además, reconoció Kano como un mago de verdad._

 _Este es un capítulo muy importante en la historia, por eso lo hice tan largo a comparación de los otros. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3_

 _En fin, estamos llegando al clímax de la historia, ya que sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para el final ;-;_

 _Ya qué, ¡vamos a los **reviews**!_

 _Trekumy:_ _La verdad es que sí, es lo que el manhwa refleja y lo yo me esforcé porque me salga. Nunca he sido una adulta (oh, ¿en serio? xD) y sin embargo tengo en cuenta estas cosas. Admito que he metido un poco de mi pensamiento en ese capítulo. En fin, al menos Kido se dio cuenta de que ese no es el único camino, por suerte. Pero, como vimos en este capítulo, no todo es color de rosas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _Xion-chan14:_ _Bueno, si te respondiera esa duda te haría un spoiler tremendísimo, pero, de todos modos, de seguro ya te estás haciendo alguna idea terminarán las cosas, ¿o no? ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	20. 19

_Holasa~ Vengo a hacer entrega del capítulo 19 :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenece._

* * *

 **19**

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre los edificios abandonados y Kido seguía en la habitación. En algún momento se le dio por mirar hacia abajo, donde se encontró con un papelito.

—Mm… ¿Se le cayó eso a Kano? —se preguntó recogiéndolo. De ninguna manera pudo ocultar su sorpresa al abrirlo.

* * *

—¡¿Quién fue?! —gritó histérico el profesor—. ¿Quién fue? ¡¿Por qué la ventana está así?!

Había un grupo de estudiantes reunidos en las escaleras, pero nadie contestó.

—¡Estos bastardos están locos! ¡Les pregunté quién fue! —volvió a gritar.

Al final, uno de ellos se animó a hablar.

—Fu-Fue Kido —respondió temblorosamente—. Ella primero estuvo aquí un rato y luego…

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y dónde está esa cría?! —interrumpió furioso.

—N-No sabemos. Rompió la ventana y se fue sin decir nada —fabulló.

* * *

 _"_ _No tiene sentido"_ , se dijo Kido sentada en la mesa y cerca del altar de Miyeo. _"Toda la magia que me has mostrado fue completamente falsa… Una mentira."_

 _"_ _¿Sólo era un truco?"_

 _"_ _Algunos pensarán que es estúpido pero…_

 _...toda la magia era verdadera."_

 _"_ _Yo quiero creer eso."_

Se restregó las manos con fuerza sin saber exactamente qué hacer y hasta dudando un poco.

—Podría ser que él realmente… No, no puede. Yo estuve aquí —se dijo—.Pero me quedé dormida, y sin embargo…. ¡el cuadro! Él no pudo haber puesto ese cuadro si luego pensaba hacer algo malo —recordó esperanzada—. Él es inocente, aunque nadie le crea…

Se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando si era correcto ir a la estación de policía e intentar salvarlo, pero recordó que nada de lo que hiciera funcionaría, porque _aún era una niña…_

—Si yo no puedo hacer nada entonces… ¡Ya sé! —y sin esperar ni un segundo más sacó su teléfono.

* * *

—Siento que la llamada sea tan repentina —se disculpó cordialmente Kido al segundo de haber llegado al café en el que acordaron su encuentro.

—No, al contrario, estoy muy feliz de que te hayas acordado de mí —contestó Ayano sonriendo—. De todos modos, hace un rato llamaron a mi casa… Pero dices que está en la estación, ¿no?

—Sí… —susurró Kido y enseguida agregó—: Pero no es cierto. Él no lo hizo.

—Si eso crees entonces probablemente sea cierto —razonó Ayano tomando un sorbo de su café—. Yo también creo que hubo un error… Es más, hace tiempo lo culparon de algo parecido, pero Shuuya no es del tipo que haría eso.

Kido asintió efusivamente, pero no se le pasó por alto la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él.

—Tal vez… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sobre relación con él —pidió medio atravesada.

Ayano sonrió divertida.

—El café se enfría, bebe para calentarte —recomendó viendo que la estudiante tenía la ropa mojada y a continuación ella tomó del suyo. Al instante siguió—. Él es como mi hermano menor. De hecho lo conozco desde niños, Shuuya vivía en un barrio carenciado y mis padres eran voluntarios en la comuna, pero no nos hicimos cercanos hasta que mi familia tomó su custodia legal —contó resumidamente, esperando la reacción de Kido. Al ver que esta la escuchaba atentamente prosiguió—. Esta es una historia que comenzó hace más de diez años y todavía continúa; así que, ¿por dónde debería empezar? —hizo una breve pausa, pensando en qué decir, y al rato suspiró—. De todos modos, él era un gran chico… lo sigue siendo. Todos los querían. Era risueño y muy, muy travieso y cuando creció se convirtió en uno de los alumnos más populares e inteligentes de la escuela; tenía promedio de noventa, si mal no recuerdo. —Hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Tanto él como yo fuimos a la misma escuela, que, curiosamente, es la misma a la que ahora vas tú, por lo que veo —comentó mirando el uniforme de Kido—. Porque mi padre trabaja ahí y nos consiguió un lugar. Sabes que esa escuela se permite elegir a sus estudiantes —continuó y luego su voz se tiñó de cariño y nostalgia—. Era tan puro como una hoja en blanco y cuando lo pienso, puede que Shuuya haya sido un verdadero mago…

Des este modo, la charla en Ayano y Kido se transportó lentamente al pasado que _el mago_ se esforzaba por olvidar.

* * *

 _Bien, ¡al fin llegamos a la cúspide! Y en el próximo capítulo: ¡los feels, el pasado del mago! Llorarán, perras, llorarán(?)_

 _Bueno, como no tengo mucho más que agregar, responderé el **review** :_

 _AI tsukiyomi: Es que le cachetada **es** épica, aunque en el manhwa la cosa es mucho más graciosa xD En fin, los adultos tendrán su merecido, no en el siguiente capítulo sino en el otro, ya verás ÒwÓ. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	21. 20

_Hola~ ya llegué! Bien, creo que se me fue un poco la mano con la extensión del capítulo, pero era necesario xD_

 _ **Discalimer:** ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **20**

* * *

" _Shuuya vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Trátalo como a un hermano y cuídalo."_

Ayano, de ocho años, sonrió emocionada.

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Soy Ayano y desde ahora seré tu hermana mayor! —lo recibió emocionada.

El niño rubio de seis también sonrió, tanto como le permitían las curaciones en su rostro.

—¡Soy Shuuya!

* * *

—Nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando ya tenía siete años en el parque municipal. Era chiquito, rubiecito y le gustaban las bromas —Ayano tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana—. A pesar de todo… él siempre sonreía y trataba de hacer que los demás se sintieran felices…

—¿A pesar de todo? —se animó a interrumpir.

—Sí. Su infancia no fue la mejor —contestó—. Su madre… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Bueno, Shuuko era una _acompañante_ y sufría de esquizofrenia, pero ella no se medicaba correctamente. Cuando la conocí, al principio pensé que no era buena persona, era esquiva, descortés y algo malhablada, sin embargo, Shuuya la quería muchísimo… Él amaba a su madre, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por arreglarlo… Incluso golpearlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Shuuya sufría de maltrato, y los novios que Shuuko tenía no eran los mejores, así que ella también sufría de violencia de género —por primera vez desde que empezó el relato miró a Kido. Dos miradas se encontraron. Una angustiada y la otra presa de la impresión—. Era un combo explosivo, en algún momento iba a explotar. Es más, cierto día nos enteramos que hubo un terrible asesinato en el barrio; alguien había irrumpido un apartamento y apuñaló hasta la muerte a una joven mujer en frente de su hijo de seis años, pero no robó nada, que es lo peor —contó ante la mirada perpleja de Kido—. Poco después mi familia tomó su custodia legal y en menos de un año Shuuya figuraba como mi hermano adoptivo en el Legajo Nacional de la Familia.

Kido asintió y Ayano hizo una pausa breve.

—Los primeros días fueron un poco incómodos, ¿pero cómo no? Hasta entonces yo era hija única y de golpe y porrazo trajeron a un niño al que conocía poco. Sin embargo, me acostumbré bastante rápido a él, porque era muy divertido e ingenioso; ya te lo dije yo: él es una hoja en blanco —rio divertida ante algún recuerdo que no compartió con Kido—. Pero eso no duró mucho. Dado el ambiente en que creció y la forma en que perdió a su madre, nos vimos en la necesidad de tratarlo con un psiquiatra, porque, como era de esperarse, desarrolló Estrés Postraumático —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Sabes? En aquellos tiempos era normal encontrar a mi hermanito hablándole a la nada, aunque para él fuera Shuuko, o escucharlo gritar en medio de la noche porque tenía pesadillas… ¡Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que negó totalmente la muerte de su madre! —su voz se quebró en algún momento y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

—Suficiente —interrumpió Kido antes que Ayano siguiera hablando—. Está bien, es suficiente. No me digas más.

—No —contestó Ayano a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Es necesario que te lo diga para que lo entiendas. Shuuya confió en ti al darte el secreto de su felicidad, así que yo haré lo mismo.

Kido asintió, no estaba de acuerdo con que alguien recordaba malos momentos por ella, pero Ayano estaba determinada a contárselo.

—Como decía: después de un tiempo, él mejoró, recibió un tratamiento especial para la esquizofrenia y mis padres, que al principio acogieron a Shuuya en un acto de piedad ante alguien que lo ha perdido todo, empezaron a amarlo genuinamente…

—Perdón, ¿pero él no sufría de Estrés? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, pero eso se solucionó con el tratamiento y algunos medicamentos, así que de eso ya estaba bien. Sin embargo, como nos explicó su psiquiatra, la esquizofrenia puede heredarse si se dan las condiciones. Su médico nos dijo que Shuuya tenía altas probabilidades de desarrollarla entre la adolescencia y la adultez, como pasa comúnmente, pero se adelantó con lo de su madre. Si lo vemos objetivamente, era algo de esperarse, ¿no? —explicó resumidamente y tratando de ser lo más clara y concisa posible, ya que de todos modos no tenía mucha idea de los términos médicos—. Bien, como te dije: veníamos bien, éramos una familia unida y feliz… Hasta que Shuuya ingresó a la escuela media. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Esa escuela es muy elitista, no querían perfectos, pero ellos no lo eran. Ellos estaban sucios, y Shuuya era una hoja en blanco; un niño tan bueno, tan amable… Que fue corrompido por la sociedad...

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¡Shuuya! ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Hoy es tu primer día! —festejó Ayano al ver a su hermanito vestido con el uniforme escolar.

—Sí… Creo —sonrió nervioso ante la alegría de la castaña.

—Ay mis niños, ¡crecen tan rápido! Pronto se irán. Pronto desplegarán sus alas y volarán… Lejos de su nido. ¡Y dejarán solo y abandonado a este pobre viejo! —lloró dramáticamente Kenjiro.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo o se les hará tarde —los retó Ayaka, pero luego sonrió—. Shuuya, hoy es tu primer día, así que pórtate bien y esfuérzate, ¿sí? Y tú, señorita, más te vale que este año repuntes un poco.

—¡Sí! —respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que a su madre le explote esa vena en la frente —les dijo a sus hijos quienes se rieron.

—¡Kenjiro! —retó su esposa.

—¡Lo siento, pero se nos hace tarde! Vamos, vamos.

* * *

En la escuela, justo antes de separarse, Kenjiro le dio un consejo muy valioso a Shuuya:

—El fracaso no es malo, hijo, así que no temas al sacarte una nota baja, al contrario, ¡esfuérzate más! —le dijo sonriente y miró a Ayano de reojo—. Pero que no se te haga costumbre, ¿entendido? —ante esto, Shuuya asintió contento y Ayano sonrió nerviosa.

* * *

 _._

.

.

* * *

—El consejo que papá le dio en ese tiempo era muy bueno y muy útil, sin embargo, Shuuya no lo necesitó porque es muy inteligente y carismático y por no tardó en sobresalir.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Kido. Ese dato la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Así es. Tanto que continuamente era elogiado por sus profesores y cada dos por tres citaban a mis padres para hacérselos saber.

* * *

 _._

.

.

* * *

—¡Shuuya! —llamó Ayano de manera demandante desde la puerta del curso de su hermano durante el receso. Este, que estaba conversando con algunos compañeros, se sobresaltó.

—¡Ayano! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido. Era bastante raro ver a alguien de tercero en el salón de primero.

—Respuestas —respondió muy seria—. Volvieron a llamar a mamá y papá para halagarte —reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

Shuuya suspiró y sonrió.

—¿Y tu pregunta es…?

—¡¿Cómo haces para estudiar tanto?! Y yo apenas llego a la mitad del puntaje —respondió abatida y el otro se rio por eso.

—No estés triste, hermana, si quieres te ayudaré a estudiar —ofreció, aunque sabía que eso sería un poco difícil al ser ella dos años mayor que él.

—¡¿En serio?! Shuuya, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —gritó Ayano lanzándose hacia el rubio para abrazarlo, lo que causó que varias persona se voltearan a verlos.

—¡Ayano, estamos en la escuela! —pidió avergonzado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó y miró alrededor, todos los estaban mirando, incluso el más asocial del curso, que veía a Ayano si fuera un monstruoso ogro que lo había despertado de su sueño de belleza. Ante esto, la castaña se sonrojó y lo miró curiosa—. Lo siento, creo que moleste a tu amigo.

Shuuya miró hacia donde señalaba su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, Kisaragi siempre tiene esa cara de muerto —respondió.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kido casi escupió su bebida al oír eso.

—¿Kisaragi? ¿Kisaragi Shintaro? —preguntó incrédula. Ayano asintió—. ¡No puedo creerlo, él iba con Kano!

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, él debería estar en tercero —comentó la mayor, pensativa—. En fin, esos fueron momentos felices, muy felices. Lo que vino después no.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Ey, Shuuya, ¿qué estudiarás cuando te gradúes? ¿Leyes? ¿Medicina? —preguntó Ayano junto a él frente al _ranking_ escolar, donde su hermano figuraba en el primer puesto—. Realmente estudias muy duro.

—Bueno… —dejó la frase al aire, como pensándola, pero no respondió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes qué quieres estudiar?

—No… No he pensado en nada —contestó—. Por ahora sólo me concentro en tener las mejores calificaciones… De esa forma podré entrar a una buena universidad en el futuro y luego a un buen empleo. Es la manera más segura de tener una buena vida.

Ayano lo miró curiosa.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno, eso es lo que todos los profesores dicen… Y como yo nunca he sido adulto pero ellos sí, así que supongo que debo creerles.

—Pero… ¿eres feliz?

Ayano sólo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de su hermano.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Él era tan puro y tan frágil… Shuuya siempre se preocupaba por su futuro, aunque no sabía lo que quería, sólo por complacer a los demás —contaba—. ¿Sabes? Fue un descenso lento y progresivo, tanto así que no lo noté hasta tercero.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—¡Ey, Shuuya! ¿No estás nervioso? ¡Hoy es tu último primer día en la secundaria! —preguntó Ayano sonriéndole a su hermano.

—¿Eh? Sí… —contestó él, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ayano se detuvo justo en la puerta del salón de su hermano, él estaba solo y rodeado de varios profesores.

—¡Kano Shuuya, pon atención a lo que te decimos! —exigió el tutor de la clase.

—¡¿Por qué estás bajando tus notas?! ¡¿Es porque te queda poco tiempo antes de graduarte?! —preguntó otra.

—Como sea, ¡deja de perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles y ponte a estudiar!

—¡Estudia, sólo estudia! No sabes lo aterrador que puede ser el mundo de los adultos.

* * *

 _._

.

.

* * *

—Shuuya sabía bien cómo estudiar, pero la carga se le hacía cada vez más pesada.

* * *

 _._

.

.

* * *

—Kano Shuuya, ¿por qué andas tan distraído? Presta más atención en las clases —cuestionó un profesor que se encontró en los pasillos—. No quieres ser un don nadie, ¿cierto?

—No…

—Shuuya... ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Ayano al encontrarse de casualidad con su hermano hablando solo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó él mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta de que era cierto—. Só-Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —luego de decir eso siguió caminando lentamente y luego repentinamente se echó a correr… Hasta que se estrelló contra una pared.

—¡Shuuya, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —gritó Ayano espantada mientras corría hacia él—. ¡Shuuya!

—La mariposa… Para seguir a la mariposa —contestó en el suelo.

Luego de eso, los comentarios de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar:

— _Mira, ¿ese no es Kano Shuuya?_

— _¿Qué demonios?_

— _¡No sé! Enloqueció y chocó contra la pared._

— _¿Está loco?_

Ayano lo levantó con cuidado.

—Ven, vamos a tomar aire, ¿sí? ¿Quieres una bebida? —decía mientras lo alejaba de las miradas curiosas.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Realmente no sé qué vio en ese entonces, pero nada volvió a ser como antes —Ayano miraba su taza vacía mientras se lo contaba. Frente a ella, Kido hacía lo mismo.

* * *

 _._

.

 _._

* * *

—¿Qué te está pasando? —le preguntó a su hermano. Ambos estaban en la azotea de la escuela, bajo el cielo azul—. Estudiar es bueno. Alimenta la mente y te ayuda a crecer como persona, pero, como con todo, abusar de eso es contraproducente —le dijo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta—. ¿Temes sacar una mala nota? ¿Es eso? Papá te lo dijo, el fracaso no es malo… Pero el éxito tampoco es tan bueno.

A pesar de todo lo que Ayano decía, Shuuya no la escuchaba.

—Oh… Qué lindo… —susurró mirando hacia abajo, la ciudad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de lindo la ciudad de siempre? —le preguntó, pero él seguía mirando al frente.

—Yo quiero… ir a ese campo de flores… —contestó, y fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar.

En menos de un segundo, sin que Ayano lo pudiera prever ni evitar, Shuuya se lanzó al vacío desde el tercer piso de la escuela.

— **¡Shuuya!**

 _._

.

 _._

" _Escuché que saltó desde el tercer piso."_

" _¿Por qué lo hizo?"_

" _Fue un intento de suicidio"_

" _Está loco"_

" _Por suerte no se lastimó mucho"_

 _._

.

.

—Yo… Hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo, por qué saltó desde tan alto, pero… él parecía feliz al momento de hacerlo. No como un suicida, sino como alguien que al fin encontró la paz que tanto ansiaba —comentó Ayano.

—Entiendo… Y ahora que lo dices, yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo la historia que enloqueció. ¿Era en verdad él? Yo estaba en primero —le dijo de pronto recordándolo todo—. Después de eso prohibieron el acceso a la azotea y endurecieron las normas de conducta, pero nunca evaluaron si nos exigían demasiado.

—Claro que no —respondió Ayano al instante—. Una escuela tan grande y prestigiosa como esa no puede permitirse rebajar su nivel académico sólo por un loquito intentó suicidarse —añadió sarcásticamente.

Kido fijó la vista en su falda, todavía húmeda.

—Como sea, luego de eso lo ingresamos en una institución mental donde recibió el tratamiento adecuado. Estuvo ahí durante dos años y mejoró muchísimo. Cuando salió insistió en irse a vivir a esos edificios viejos, cerca del lugar donde vivió cuando era niño. Mis padres se lo cumplieron, creo que se sentía responsables por lo que ocurrió; entonces le pidieron a la señora Miyeo (de seguro la conociste), que lo vigilara, ya que ella conocía a Shuuya desde que era un niño. Desde entonces lo hemos estado visitando regularmente —contó y luego la miró, sonriéndole—. Admito que fue una gran sorpresa encontrarte ahí aquella vez, pero me alegro de que estés aquí ahora, significa que te preocupas por él tanto como nosotros.

Kido abrió los ojos sorprendido.

" _Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo estuve creyendo que él estaba solo y abandonado… Olvidado por todos… En realidad siempre estuvo siendo cuidado desde lejos por quienes lo quieren… Mientras él es feliz en su mundo…"_ Pensó conmovida.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando fui a verlo? "Puedo hacer magia de verdad" —sonrió mientras lo decía—. Es curioso, ¿no lo crees? El chico que solía preocuparse por la realidad… Hablando de magia. ¿Sabes? Él se convirtió en alguien nuevo, mientras vive allí y le enseña trucos de magia a los niños… Shuuya ha renacido. Es feliz —el cariño con el que lo decía era tal que hasta Kido sonrió enternecida—. Él sólo hace magia, no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie.

—¡Es cierto! Kano… digo, ¡Shuuya es inocente!

—Shuuya no está loco —interrumpió Ayano, determinada.

" _Tal vez él simplemente no quería convertirse en un "adulto"_

 _Tal vez tenía miedo de serlo._

 _Todos dicen que debes crecer y ser alguien, pero él quería ser un niño por siempre._

 _Alguien que ve_ _ **magia**_ _en las cosas más simples"_

—Bueno, nuestra charla fue más larga de lo que pensé, pero es mejor que quedarse con la duda, ¿no? —dijo Ayano levantándose de su asiento para estirar las piernas. Llevaban más de dos horas sentadas, después de todo.

En eso sonó su teléfono.

—Discúlpame. ¿Diga? —hubo una pequeña pausa—. Sí —pausa—. ¿Qué? —otra pausa más—. Entiendo, estaré allí en un segundo —contestó antes de colgar y miró a Kido—. Hubo un problema… Shuuya se escapó.

—¿Qué?

—Esto se complicó más de lo que esperaba… ¡Kido! Debo ir a la estación de policía, ¿podrías…?

—Iré —interrumpió, levantándose.

—Gracias.

Aunque habían pasado dos horas, afuera seguía lloviendo como si no hubiera mañana, pero esto a Kido no le importó.

" _Kano, ¿hacia dónde huiste? ¿Aún le tienes miedo al mundo de los adultos que te perdiste y ahora estás sin rumbo?_

 _Pero… No puedes no ser un adulto."_

* * *

 _Well... Sí, se me fue un poco la mano con la extensión del capítulo, pero como habrán visto era necesario. También admito que sólo corregí los errores más notorios, ya que terminé el capítulo hoy a las tres de la masrugada :v Perdón por eso._

 _Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Debo decir que la historia que le di a Kano es completamente mía, pero respeté el modo en que la contaron en el manhwa. Sí, hice un invento medio raro entre una cosa y la otra :v_

 _Sin más, a responder los **reviews** :_

 _AI tsukiyomi: Juzga tú, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Lloraste? ¿Te emocionaste? ¿O no sentiste nada? Por cierto, el nombre del manhwa es Annarasumanara :3. En fin, ¡coméntame qué te pareció luego!_

 _Xion-chan14: Lo prometido es deuda, acá está la famosa explicación de por qué es así. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. :3_

 _Trekumy: Mis disculpas a vos. Por terminar el capítulo no he leído nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo tuyo. Así que cuando pueda voy a dejarte un lindo review en Si volviera a nacer... :3 Sinceramente considero que el verdadero punto de inflexión se dará en el siguiente capítulo, donde verás actuando a Kano y Kido como nunca lo creíste. Ese será el mayor desmadre del fic :v Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ahora entiendas por qué él actúa así. En fin, ¿no decís en serio? Yo pienso que sigo narrando como lo venía haciendo xD. Como sea, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _Nos vemos la semana que viene~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	22. 21

_Hola-hola~. ¡Sean cordialmente bienvenidos al ante último capítulo de esta linda historia!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **21**

* * *

Caen rosas en pleno invierno

* * *

— _Tal vez él simplemente no quería convertirse en un adulto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apenas se despidió de Ayano, Kido se echó a correr bajo la lluvia. Posiblemente pescaría un resfriado por hacerlo, pero en estos momentos consideraba a Kano como una prioridad mucho más importante que su salud en esos momentos.

Los recuerdos sobre él vinieron como una avalancha de sentimientos que no pensó haber encontrado en un desconocido.

— _¡No olvides tu paraguas!_

— _Haz magia conmigo._

— _No digo que hagas sólo lo que quieras. A lo que me refiero es que debes hacer las cosas que más te gustan con las que menos te gustan. Porque eso es vivir._

—Voilà! — _exclamó el mago revelado la flor en el cabello de su alumna._

— _Es… porque me gustas._

— _¿No lo entiendes? Fuiste consolada por tu "yo" del pasado._

—Creo… que debería pasar por la escuela primero —se dijo a sí misma.

 _Por supuesto que no quieres ser un adulto._

Retomó su marcha, aunque ahora ya no corría. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado inquietos.

 _"Pareciera que este mundo se convirtió en un lugar donde la gente como tú no puede vivir, Kano. Porque si no puedes cumplir con el estereotipo te conviertes en un perdedor… Tal como eres ahora."_ Reflexionaba.

 _ **Este mundo se convirtió en un lugar en donde los magos no pueden vivir con libertad.**_

 _"¿Sabes, Kano? Yo quería convertirme en una adulta lo más rápido posible, pero cuando lo pienso ahora, la adulta que quería ser es el tipo de adulto que te asusta ser…"_ Pensó con tristeza. Miró a su alrededor, todavía le faltaba la mitad del camino. " _Por ser esa adulta dejé de lado mis sueños… Por miedo a ser una perdedora. ¿Sabes, mago? Yo tenía muchos sueños, muchas cosas que apreciaba, pero las tiré a la basura."_

Cuando llegó la escuela estaba completamente vacía, por lo que entró sin problema a recoger su bolso. Cruzó los pasillos tranquilamente hasta llegar a su salón, donde encontró sus cosas tal como las dejó.

Estaba por irse, ya que aún no olvidaba que debía encontrar al mago, cuando escuchó unas voces resonando por el pasillo, no era una persona chismosa, ni le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero las voces se le hacían conocidas y posiblemente sabía qué hablaban. Con sigilo se acercó a un aula vacía, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver que dentro se hallaban Hana y el chico extraño con el que se juntaba:

—Oye, ¿dónde compraste eso? —preguntó la chica observando lo que su amigo traía en manos.

—Lo compré cuando fui al centro —respondió—. Fue muy útil.

—Realmente no puedo creer que vendieran del mismo estilo —rio ella mientras que su compañero se ponía la campera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me queda? —le preguntó. El chico se había puesto una campera larga de color negro con capucha bastante amplia… Muy similar a la que Kano usaba habitualmente.

Kido frunció el ceño, furiosa, y abrió la puerta con rabia.

—¿Uh?

—¿Kido...?

—Sabía que no fue Kano —susurró para sí.

Sin mediar palabra, Kido se acercó a ellos y con toda la fuerza que tenía estampó su puño en la mejilla del _falso mago_ , tirándolo al piso. Él la miró desde el suelo, entre asustado y perplejo.

—¡Maldita! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡Detente! —gritó Hana tomándola de los hombros, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una cachetada que le volteó la cara.

Luego de esto y en absoluto silencio, Kido se retiró tranquilamente del aula.

* * *

" _No hay otro lugar al que pueda haber ido"_ , pensó adentrándose al pasillo, pero a la mitad se detuvo. Oyó voces que venían del cuarto en donde Kano enseñaba magia, cuya puerta estaba abierta. " _No puede ser…"_ Y se echó a correr hasta llegar al lugar, encontrándose con los policías, Ayano, y los padres de ambos: el profesor Tateyama y su esposa. Esto último la sorprendió muchísimo.

—¿Por qué nos hace las cosas tan difíciles? —preguntaba el policía amable, pero ahora estaba enojado. Todos los demás estaban en absoluto silencio mientras Kano usaba su escritorio como barrera entre él y el resto.

—Si no es culpable no tiene nada que esconder, ¿no? No nos la complique y venga con nosotros a aclarar esto de una vez —agregó el otro.

" _¿Qué? ¿Ya lo atraparon?"_

—El oficial tiene razón, Shuuya, no tienes por qué huir… —decía la mujer más grande con un enorme parecido físico a Ayano.

" _¿Qué? ¿El profesor Tateyama? ¿Él es el padre de Kano?"_ Pensó con genuina sorpresa.

—Vamos, si te dejas tratar estarás bien en muy poco tiempo —decía él.

—¡No necesito ningún tratamiento! —contestó cruzándose de brazos —. Soy un verdadero mago y no hice nada —susurró llorando.

El policía se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado y harto.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —le preguntó a su compañero.

—No nos queda otra que esperar —contestó.

—Soy un verdadero mago —insistió entre lágrimas, mientras la tensión aumentaba en el ambiente. Entonces, Kido se decidió a actuar.

—Kano —lo llamó al acercársele.

—¡Kido! —exclamó lleno de alegría, notando recién ahora su presencia, al igual que los otros.

—¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Ayaka, mirando a su esposo e hija.

—Es la chica de la que te hablé la otra vez; la que aprende magia —contestó Ayano en seguida.

—También es alumna de la escuela. Se llama Kido Tsubomi. Tiene un buen promedio —agregó Kenjiro.

—¡Oye, niña! —gritó el policía—. Vete de aquí, ¡es peligroso! —E intentó detenerla, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

—¡Viniste! ¡Viniste por mí! —festejó débilmente.

—Sí, Kano… —contestó viendo cómo él bajaba la cabeza hasta esconderla en la capucha de su campera, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran directamente al suelo.

 _ **ABRACADABRA**_

Y de repente, dentro de aquella habitación, empezaron a caer pétalos de rosas, tal como una lluvia.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué? ¿Flores?

—¿En invierno? ¡Es sólo un truco! —exclamó el policía.

Ajenos a todo, Kido y el mago estaban en su propia burbuja:

—Ahora comprendo lo que has intentado decirme desde que nos conocimos —decía ella conmovida—. Siempre me lo has dicho por medio de la magia… "No te rindas; no te pierdas..." Porque ser un adulto no lo es todo…

" _ **Nunca dejar ir mis preciados sueños"**_

—Ahora lo comprendo, así que tú tampoco te pierdas… Sin importar lo difícil que sea, quiero que luches. Yo también lo haré —ultimó, dándose cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

" _ **Y luego un día convertirme en la adulta que querías que fuera"**_

Kano sonrió con orgullo.

—Bien. No me perderé —contestó.

El policía llegó e interrumpió su charla, tomando al mago por los hombros y esta vez no se resistió.

—¡Sea investigado y terminemos con esto! —advirtió.

—Oye, chico —le dijo el otro, el más amable—, cuando te traten y descanses un poco volverás a estar bien.

" _Traducción: debes dejar de perder el tiempo aquí y volver a acostumbrarte a la sociedad"_ Pensó Kido, furiosa viendo que Kano esta vez se estaba yendo por su propia cuenta… Pero ella no se lo permitiría. No dejaría que se lo llevaran tan fácil.

" _No te dejaré. No dejaré que te obliguen a convertirte en un adulto aburrido"_

―¡Espere, señor policía! ―llamó corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

―Demonios… ¿Qué quieres aho-...?

―Señor, ¿crees en la magia? ―preguntó, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta, alzó y cubrió a Kano con la cortina que él siempre usaba. Para cuando la quitó, él ya no estaba.

Él había _desaparecido_ ante el asombro de todos.

Kido sonrió satisfecha, lo había logrado. Había logrado salvar a su amigo… Acosta de ser consciente que esa fue, probablemente, la última vez que lo vería.

Pero no siguió pensando en eso y se echó a correr sin esperar a nadie…

...Afuera, en la calle, Kido miró al cielo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ―semanas, meses incluso―, estaba soleado… Era un Sol brillante, acogedor… E increíblemente, si se fijaba alrededor, podía notar que caían, como una lluvia, pétalos de rosas.

 _Estaban lloviendo rosas en pleno invierno…_

―No puede ser… ―susurró Ayano detrás de ella, perpleja. Pero Kido sólo sonrió.

Como le había explicado Kano hace tiempo, a penas los pétalos tocaban el suelo se desvanecían, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Los _adultos_ también llegaron y, al igual que Ayano, se sorprendieron ante la _magia._

.

.

.

 _¿Cómo debes vivir para decir que "vives bien"?_

 _Hay muchas respuestas de los adultos._

 _¿Pero cómo respondería un niño que no está acostumbrado a esas palabras?_

 _¿Necesariamente sería mala su respuesta?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Piensen en lo que quieran, pero alguien me demostró que no es así."_

* * *

 _Estamos a tan solo unos pasos del final ;-; Y, oficialmente, es la última vez que verán a Kano... Así xD El siguiente, que será el último, estará narrado tres años en el futuro y por Kido, es una reflexión. El siguiente a ese, el epílogo, volverá a tercera persona._

 _AI tsukiyomi: Yo tampoco quiero serlo ;-; Pero es algo inevitable, supongo. Y sí, fueron las presiones de la sociedad lo que lo enloquecieron, pero, por suerte, pudo lograr que una persona (Kido), no sufriera por lo mismo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente ―y último― capítulo~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	23. 22

_Hola-hola~ This is the last chapter of my fic! (?) En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo ;-;_

 _ **Aviso:** las letras en cursivas y narradas por Kido son una carta para Kano._

 _ **Disclaimer:** ni la historia original ni los personajes me pertenecen._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **22**

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando y de alguna manera ya han pasado tres años.

Nunca volví a ver a Kano.

Puedo decir con mucha tranquilidad que las cosas se resolvieron de la mejor manera. El profesor Tateyama reportó a Hana y Satoshi, su novio, y después Miki lo confesó todo, así que la investigación se cerró y el mago fue exonerado.

A veces me pregunto dónde está. Cuando le pregunto a sus padres ellos me contestan un "ya aparecerá" y luego le restan importancia, pero yo confío en que así sea.

Por otro lado, el "día de las rosas", como muchos lo llamaron, pasó como si hubiese sido por arte de magia. Y yo ese día me convertí en un poco más adulta.

* * *

La adulta que soy después de tres años.

* * *

 _Para Kano Shuuya, el mago:_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. Han pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, los exámenes finales terminaron hace poco y tomé otro trabajo de medio tiempo._

 _Kano, ¿estás bien? Ya volvió a ser invierno y admito que hay veces en las que miro al cielo esperando que lluevan rosas, pero eso no sucederá, ¿verdad?_

* * *

—¡Lista la comida! —avisó la alegre Natsume—. Cuando te levantes almuerza, ¿sí? Bien, yo saldré con mis amigas —le dijo mientras se ajustaba su largo cabello rojo en una coleta alta.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de la escuela? —preguntó la mayor saliendo de entre las cobijas.

—¿Qué dices, hermana? ¡Ya son vacaciones! —respondió entre risas mientras salía—. ¡Adiós!

* * *

 _Nat-chan ya está en secundaria. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿cierto? Mi hermana menor siempre fue muy madura, pero ahora más._

* * *

—Ay, ¡qué frío! —se quejó.

Mientras se lavaba la cara y se arreglaba, oyó el ruido de su celular y sin perder tiempo atendió.

—Hola, madre. Sí… ¿Así que vendrás este fin de semana? Bien, te esperaré. Adiós.

* * *

 _Poco tiempo después de que te fueras me crucé, por mera casualidad, con mi madre biológica, a quien reconocí después de trece años de no verla sólo por su carácter._

 _Ella sigue siendo tan fría y realista como antes, pero al parecer su nuevo marido y los hijos que tuvo con él la hicieron ser un poco más considerada. Mi madre, en un acto de extrema piedad hacia nosotras, accedió a darnos un poco de dinero cada cierto tiempo para solventar los gastos. Sinceramente no lo necesitamos porque con mis empleos y la beca de Natsume por sus buenas calificaciones en la escuela podemos vivir bien, algo justas, pero bien. Sin embargo, acepté porque vi en ese gesto el acto más humanamente desinteresado que mi madre alguna vez hizo por mí._

* * *

—¡Pero qué frío que hace afuera! —se quejó de nuevo mientras cerraba con llave su casa.

* * *

 _Estoy en mi tercer año en la universidad. Estudio lo que más amo, para que sepas._

 _Intento ir a todas mis clases, pero como también enseño a los de primer y segundo año no tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar._

 _Por lo menos hoy no tengo que dar clases ya que es víspera de Navidad, pero aún así tengo que ir a trabajar._

* * *

Mientras caminaba, su celular volvió a sonar.

—¿Hola? ¡Ah, director! —hizo una pausa mientras el otro hablaba—. Sí, estaré ahí a las cinco. Adiós —y colgó.

Siguió su camino, sin apurarse, hasta llegar a aquel lugar que tan bien conocía y sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no visitaba.

Caminó a través del oscuro pasillo y abrió la vieja y descuidada puerta del final. Adentro estaba todo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Bienvenida, Kido —saludó Kano.

Kido sonrió, sabiendo que era una ilusión.

Se dirigió entonces al altar de Miyeo, que seguía ahí, tan implacable como la última vez. Allí dejó unas flores y, luego, la carta.

—Hola, señora Miyeo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Sé que, desde donde quiera que esté, usted está cuidando de Kano, tal como antes lo hacía. Siga así, siga protegiéndolo —pidió después de rezarle y luego se marchó.

* * *

 _El mundo ha cambiado mucho, pero este edificio, esta habitación… Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde ese entonces. No ha cambiado en nada._

 _Aunque no vengo tan seguido como antes aun pienso en ello. Pienso en mi madre y mi padre, en Miyeo… En ti. No necesito decirlo en voz alta porque sé que mis pensamientos le llegan a todos, porque sé que es magia._

* * *

Miró desinteresadamente su celular al salir del complejo de edificios y casi le da un infarto.

—¡Dios mío! Es muy tarde. ¡No llegaré a tiempo! —gritó espantada y se echó a correr.

* * *

 _Mago… Sólo vivo de esta manera… Creo que me convertí una adulta aburrida._

* * *

—Señorita, no puede llegar treinta minutos tarde de la hora acordada —la retó su superior y luego suspiró—. De todos modos cámbiese y tomo la mesa reservada.

—¡Sí, señor!

* * *

 _En realidad es un secreto…, pero además de la universidad aprendo magia cuando tengo tiempo libre. Mientras obtengo una licencia hago este tipo de trabajo, pero aun me falta mucho para que sea como tú._

* * *

—Te toca la mesa dos y nueve. Y por favor, pasa por el sector de los niños primero —ordenó su superior cuando llegó vestida con su uniforme: un vestido color rojo y verde, largo hasta las rodillas y delantal encima con medias rayadas. Como toque especial, sobre su cabeza se mostraba gloriosa una galera de mago.

—¡Sí! —respondió y al instante se puso a trabajar. Pero al cabo de un rato su celular vibró, por lo que se alejó un poco de la zona de las mesas para atender.

—¿Diga?

—¡Tsu! ¿Puedes hablar ahora? —Kido sonrió a escuchar el llamativo apodo que Seto le había puesto hace años.

—Sí, pero sólo por un momento. Estoy en el trabajo —contestó en voz baja.

—Seré rápido: Mary y yo pensábamos ir a cenar a algún lado por Navidad, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó, pero Kido dudó, pues no quería meterse en medio de tan linda pareja. Mary, además de ser la novia de Seto desde hacía dos años, era la nieta de la dueña de la tienda de animales en donde los conoció y aún sigue trabajando—. No incomodarás, si eso te preocupa.

Suspiró, rendida ante su amabilidad.

—De acuerdo… Salgo a las ocho. Nos encontramos en la tienda, ¿sí? —después de escuchar el efusivo "¡sí!" de su amigo, colgó.

* * *

 _Kano, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Mantienes tu promesa?_

 _Espero que sí._

 _La sociedad no será buena, pero yo me esfuerzo mucho para no abandonar mis sueños._

 _¡Así que espero que me felicites!_

* * *

—¡Wow! ¡Una maga! —gritó una niña emocionada.

—¡Hola! —Kido se le acercó mostrándole una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Que me digas que lo he hecho bien..._

* * *

—¿Comiste bien? —le preguntó cuando estuvo enfrente.

—¡Sí!

—¡Genial! Ahora esta maga te mostrará un acto de magia genial, ¿entendido? —le dijo, preparándose para el truco.

* * *

 _...Que lo estoy haciendo bien..._

* * *

—Pon tu mano izquierda. Te daré esta bola roja —indicó poniendo dicho objeto sobre la palma de la niña—. Piensa que esa bola es tu sueño más preciado y aprieta, ¿lo estás haciendo? —la niña asintió con ganas—. Bien, entonces, antes de que habras tu mano, te tengo una pregunta:

* * *

 _...Que estaré bien._

* * *

—¿Crees… en la magia? —preguntó la aprendiz del mago.

* * *

 _Porque ahora yo también soy un mago, uno que protege los sueños de los niños_.

* * *

Sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces por fin podré decir las cosas que en _aquellos_ días no pude.

Pero por lo pronto… gracias por todo, Kano.

* * *

 _Lo siento mucho, no se quedaron juntos porque ese no es el objetivo del manhwa... Pero este no es el manhwa, es mi adaptación de él, ¡así que esperen al epílogo de la semana que viene! Ahí tal vez sí se queden juntos... O tal vez no(?)_

 _Pasando de eso, ¿qué les pareció este último capítulo? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que la primera vez que lo leí... No lloré, porque no suelo llorar, pero sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta. Fue muy emotivo, la verdad. Y lo mismo volvió a pasarme cuando fui a escribirlo :'v_

 _Espero, sinceramente, que lo que sentí se haya reflejado en este capítulo._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	24. Epílogo

_Se podría decir que estoy llorando... Pero no es por el final, claro que no(?) Es por el estúpido manga y el estúpido Jin(?)_

 _ **Un aviso rapidito:** este epílogo lo escribí yo desde cero, ¿por qué? Por que no hay un epílogo real. Se podría decir entonces que el manhwa terminó en el capítulo pasado, pero como terminó sin que el mago apareciera de nuevo dije YOLO y lo hice XD_

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertencen._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Estaba en la estación de trenes, lista para volver a casa después de un día de trabajo arduo cuando lo oyó.

Oyó una risa en alguna parte y se detuvo súbitamente. Ella conocía esa risa.

―¿Kano…? ¿Kano Shuuya? ―susurró incrédula.

―¿Kido? ¡Tanto tiempo! ―exclamó él muy alegremente.

No lo podía creer, después de años se volvió a encontrar con el _mago,_ ahora convertido en todo un hombre: usaba pantalones grises, una camisa veraniega formal, llevaba una carpeta en mano y estaba bien peinado.

No había rastro del Kano que conoció hace tiempo.

―¿Kano, en serio eres tú? ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó sin creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Él, sin embargo, sonrió tranquilamente.

―Si no mal recuerdo, tú una vez me dijiste que haga algo productivo con mi vida ―respondió―, así que después de _ese_ incidente me puse a estudiar y me licencié ―explicó―. ¡Mírame! ¡Al fin me convertí en un adulto! ―agregó.

Kido no pudo decir nada respecto a eso.

―Y yo… yo quiero seguir siendo una niña ―confesó. Era eso que en aquellos días lluviosos no pudo decir por cobardía.

―Lo bueno es que aprendimos mucho el uno del otro ―afirmó él, sonriendo como solía hacerlo en tiempos pasados.

―Así pareciera ―concordó.

―¿Tienes tiempo? ―le preguntó repentinamente.

―¿Eh? S-Sí… De hecho acabo de salir del trabajo ―respondió dudosa.

―¡Genial! ¡Ven conmigo! ―y sin más la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

―¡E-Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

Él se detuvo por un momento y la miró.

―Ya verás, ¿confías en mí? ―le preguntó seriamente.

―Confié en ti aún cuando te creía un loco, ¿por qué no ahora? ―le respondió ella.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces sígueme! ―volvió a decir y tiró de nuevo.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras tomados de las manos, aun cuando ya no era necesario, hasta llegar a un parque de diversiones nuevo, el famoso parque de diversiones que aún no se había inaugurado.

―Por aquí ―indicó Kano, conduciéndola hacia una colorida carpa en el medio del predio―. ¿Sabes? Además de haberme recibido de Licenciado en Ciencias Económicas, trabajo en… Adivina en dónde, ¡sí! En ese circo. Porque el circo también es una empresa, ¿sabes? Y presto mis servicios de asesoramiento al dueño, pero jamás dejé de ser un mago, por lo que también soy el presentador ―explicó entrando―. Siéntate en donde gustes y espera un minuto, ¿sí? ―le ordenó. Kido, algo dubitativa, lo hizo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó al verlo irse.

―Ya verás ―le respondió y se fue.

Kido se quedó sentada, sin entender lo que Kano quería hacer, y esperó, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse.

De pronto, las únicas luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron, pero enseguida los ensordecedores tambores empezaron a sonar, sobresaltándola, y luego, hubo música.

Las luces de colores se encendieron y daban vueltas por el lugar, algunas verdes, otras azules y rojas. Algunas incluso titilaban frenéticamente.

De lo más alto de la carpa Kido pudo ver a unas personas, listas para saltar. Cuando lo hicieron, aquellos trapecistas hacían diferentes piruetas en el aire. Una, colgada de un arnés, se balanceaba como si estuviera volando. Desde atrás, unos chicos se hamacaban en el medio del lugar, lanzándose sin miedo alguno entre columpio y columpio.

Abajo sobre el piso, diferentes contorsionistas bailaban y hacían piruetas al compás de la estridente música. De pronto, los artistas se alinearon y, entre ellos, fueron lanzándose a sí mismos al aire siendo atrapados por la trapecista.

Luego, el arnés fue bajando lentamente y la joven, cual grácil bailarina del ballet francés, aterrizó suavemente en el centro.

Por último, todos los artistas hicieron una reverencia y las luces se apagaron.

Emocionada, se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió con fuerza.

La luz principal se volvió a encender mostrando a Kano vestido como un verdadero animador, y le hizo la señal para que se acercarse. Cuando estuvo enfrente, Kano levantó la mano hacia arriba y, por un segundo, las luces parpadearon, y luego, literalmente, comenzaron a _llover_ flores dentro de la carpa. Kido, impresionada, miró a Kano, quien educadamente se quitó la galera e hizo una reverencia.

―¿Crees… en la magia? ―preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

Kido sonrió nostálgica.

―No has cambiado en nada… ―susurró con un nudo en la garganta―. Y sí, creo en la magia.

―Entonces sé bienvenida al _Le cirque du rêve *****_ , Tsubomi ―le dijo emocionado y de su traje sacó una rosa fresca, la cual le ofreció a Kido, quien la aceptó gustosa, diferente a _aquella vez_ en el pasado―. Encontré el modo de ser tan responsable como un adulto y tan juguetón como un niño a la vez.

―" _Haz lo que más te gusta con las cosas que menos te gustan"_ ―citó Kido, con la rosa en manos, las palabras del pasado―. Es un excelente refrán, ¿sabes? Y por eso mismo estoy estudiando gastronomía, porque amo cocinar.

―¡Eso es genial! ―exclamó él y a continuación volvió a reverenciarse―. Entonces, ¿harías _magia_ conmigo? ―propuso cortésmente y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Kido sonrió un poco sorprendida, pero gustosa.

―Por supuesto ―aceptó sin más, tomándola.

Entonces la luz roja se encendió, iluminándolos, y los aplausos de los artistas no se hicieron esperar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _(*): Lit. "Circo de lo sueños." Traducción aportada por una profesora de francés que conozco._

* * *

 _Y eso es todo amigos~ Bueno... Nunca había llegado tan lejos(?) Bueno no xD_

 _Como la historia original terminó en el capítulo pasado, sin parejas establecidas ni el mago, decidí que no sólo reaparecería Kano, sino que estarían juntos :v._

 _En fin, gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta pequeña adaptación desde el principio, en el medio o el final. Fue un trabajo arduo, debo decir, ya que si bien la idea "ya estaba", no quería que se convirtiera en uno de los famosos adaptoplagios, por eso mismo me esforcé en ver qué hechos debería incluir y cuales no, así mismo con los personajes (por ejemplo, yo omití completamente a un tercer personaje que también tenía un papel principal). También tomé en cuenta los personajes que estaba usado... En fin, todo lo que hice espero que haya valido la pena, porque es un FanFiction, una "ficción para fans", sin ánimo de lucro y con el único incentivo de entretener... Espero que haya funcionado._

 _Ya que ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en mandarme reviews yo no puedo hacer menos que contestárselos:_

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic y con respecto al final... ¿Se quedaron juntos o no?_

 _AI tsukiyomi: Me alegro que te haya gustado el final, realmente estaba dudosa de cómo hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por comentar siempre._

 _Trekumy: Por más palabrerío que haya soltado en nuestras charlas y los capítulos anteriores... Por más trágica que soy, no pude xD Por el amor del KanoKido! ¡No pude! Pero traté de ponerlo moderadamente, eso sí(?) A mí, personalmente, me encantó esta historia. La metáfora de la magia para el traspaso de la niñez a la adultez me dejó pasmada, y quise adaptarlo por eso, ya que el manhwa no era muy conocido, sin embargo, los pocos comentarios que había sobre él eran muy positivos. Pensé entonces que Yoon Ah-ee (la protagonista) tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Kido Tsubomi y, por otro lado, Son Min Hyuk (el mago) muy parecido al de Kano Shuuya (por que encima también es rubio x'D). Yo también los quería juntos, pero no podía shippearlos como una pareja románica porque su relación iba más allá de eso. ¿Sabés qué? Dudo mucho que vuelva a meterme en un fic tan largo, ya que la parí de lo lindo xD. En fin, gracias por tu comentarios, siempre es un placer leer tu opinión._

 _Y bueno, este es el fin... Y para los que siguen acá: **VAYAN A LEER YA ANNARASUMANARA. ¡NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN!**_


End file.
